


野兽

by HATDGR



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M, Omega Ramsay Bolton
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 拉姆斯没有死在私生子之战。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为拉姆斯中心向，没有特定的cp。会有很多我对这个人物的感想，我眼中的拉姆斯肯定也不会与所有人相同，如果觉得ooc或者情节不合理还请不要来骂 随缘更新

卢斯•波顿的尸体被秘密清理掉了。除了拉姆斯、哈拉德·卡史塔克和那个愚蠢的学士以外，没有其他任何人知道恐怖堡伯爵死去的真相。尽管如此拉姆斯仍不放心，这些日子里他只觉得身边危机四伏，无论是他父亲的新夫人生下的婴儿还是远方招兵买马的私生子都让他头疼得很。另一方面，拉姆斯的焦躁也有些自身的原因。起初那种感觉还不明显，然而无论他承认与否，卢斯·波顿死前的眼神都让他的情绪产生紊乱，以至于原本低迷的信息素如今像洪水猛兽般变得愈发难以驾驭。

于是拉姆斯在早餐时遣走了所有仆人，只留下他找不到理由赶走的卡史塔克家主同他进餐。哈拉德全程都不住向他投来探究的目光，自以为拉姆斯不会发现。拉姆斯对这种眼神太熟悉了，然而他不能像挖掉其他人的眼睛那样对待他的座上宾。于是拉姆斯先开口打破了沉默: “卡史塔克大人，我看上去比你盘子里的野猪肉还要好吃么？”

对方的目光里闪过一丝警惕。拉姆斯抿起嘴，没将愤怒表达在脸上——他很清楚哈拉德为何心中有底气与他抗衡，毕竟卡史塔克家现在是他最重要的盟友，哈拉德心里也清楚，如果拉姆斯足够聪明的话是不会轻易与自己敌对的。 “我很抱歉，大人。你或许也注意到自己的身体状况了？”

拉姆斯知道他指的是什么。即便他现在穿着最厚的衣服，甚至在外面套了皮甲，那股味道仍不断从他的各处毛孔散发而出，聚拢凝结在周围的空气里。他向来闻不出自己的味道，在被多米尼克带到恐怖堡以前，拉姆斯大部分时间都待在混合着屎尿与稻草味的谷仓里，因此他刚分化时气息被母亲嫌弃地形容为一股臊味，与农夫的汗臭无异。等他摇身一变成了卢斯•波顿的私生子，周围的人便称赞他闻上去就像个波顿家的人，混合着罂粟奶与玫瑰的香气。在多米尼克惨死后，人们逐渐看清了这邪恶私生子的真面目，便有传言说拉姆斯•雪诺浑身都是血腥的味道，或许是无数死在他刀下的冤魂融进了他的信息素，或许只是他由内腐烂到了骨子里，因此才漫溢着死亡的气息。米兰达则迷恋他的味道，她最喜欢做的事便是将那小巧的尖鼻子埋进他的颈间，让浓郁的气息将她的鼻腔整个包围，即便拉姆斯每次都因她的这种举动反感地拉扯她的头发迫使她后仰，但米兰达对此仍乐此不疲。

米兰达说他闻上去像烤得微焦的蜂蜜面包，由内而外地散发一种使人癫狂的甜。然而拉姆斯从没真正相信过她，或是任何一个曾对他作出评价的人。你又如何能得知谁说的是真的呢？迷恋你的情人只会甜言蜜语，而憎恨你的敌人会用最恶毒的话贬损你。畏惧你的人用他们能想到的最好方式赞美，而那些对你不屑一顾的人——至少拉姆斯确定自己已将那些人从这片土地上抹掉了。

卡史塔克见他不回答，便继续说: “你现在是北境守护者，临冬城和恐怖堡的领主。然而北方的众多家族尚未对波顿家族俯首称臣，这是你父亲没能做到的事。我的确敬佩您年轻有为，不过只靠你一个人支撑庞大的家族，恐怕是会力不从心。”这话听上去耳熟，他父亲在为他安排婚事前也是类似的论调。

你很聪明，拉姆斯。但我们的家族要靠联结其他家族才能在北境扎稳根基。

拉姆斯明白卡史塔克心里打的是什么算盘，他把手中的刀叉放在盘子里，尖锐的目光射向如履薄冰的男人: “你想向波顿家提出联姻吗，卡史塔克大人？”他语调平缓地说， “你知道我与史塔克夫人仍有婚姻之实，对吧？”

“珊莎·史塔克如今已宣称与你势不两立，她和她的私生子哥哥在各个家族之间兜转，试图将它们从你的手中分裂出来。这场战争无可避免，而一旦这支杂军落败，史塔克的地位在北境便也不复存在。”哈拉德坚持道，“那时珊莎·史塔克对波顿家族带来的好处便微乎甚微，且不说她不一定能活到战争以后......”

“我可不会让史塔克夫人死在战场上，那该有多可惜。”拉姆斯回想起珊莎惧怕的眼神，明明生为Alpha，却如同一只被绑缚于笼中的金丝雀，连反抗的勇气都没有。他喜欢看Alpha们在他的游戏中破碎的模样，那种掌控一切的感觉最能使他兴奋。不过坐在对面的卡史塔克可不知道他在想什么，那张同无数贵族一样高傲的脸上写满了不快。他们永远都是这副样子，在拉姆斯的刀刃抵上他们的喉咙前，所有人都只把他看作出身低贱的私生子。“然而你说的也有些道理。如果史塔克家真的彻底被抹去，那么我想，波顿家与卡史塔克家的联姻便是理所当然的。”他顿了顿，忽然感到喉间有些干涩发痒——这通常意味着发情期已迫在眉睫。“如果真到了那时候，卡史塔克家族中有谁最适合联姻？”

哈拉德闻言痛苦地皱起眉，顿时回忆起家父与兄长们身死他乡的过去。此时卡史塔克家已是人丁稀落，他虽有一儿一女，却都是Beta，对家族的贡献也十分有限。说实话，在今天以前哈拉德还一直对拉姆斯·波顿的第二性征存疑，然而现在，临冬城公爵平日里那股又腥又冷的气味变得异常甜美，倒不是说他就此闻上去像个求欢的荡妇，那甜味的信息素里仍充满了攻击性，一如他本人般不可捉摸。这小子和他父亲一样使人不悦，哈拉德想，不过他闻上去的确是个卵巢盈沃的Omega，如果这次谈判成功的话，年轻的波顿或许能为卡史塔克家生出一个强壮的继承人。“如果战争结束得顺利，我哈拉德·卡史塔克，瑞卡德·卡史塔克之子，卡霍城城主，将代表卡史塔克家族向波顿家族提出联姻。”

这回答在拉姆斯的预料之中，然而听着对方响亮又自豪地念出那些话还是让他胃里一阵反感。这愚钝又自大的城主，自以为找到了波顿公爵的弱点，便像只急不可耐的豺狼般试图向他讨要好处，须臾间便已做起黄粱美梦来。等到他的军队失去了用处，沾沾自喜的卡史塔克大人很快便会与他的先祖们团聚。拉姆斯的脑海里顿时浮现出数十种惨死的尸体景象，每一种都让他兴奋得战栗。他在桌子底下手握成拳，用疼痛抑制血液中流淌的杀意。

“当然，哈拉德。我想这对我们的家族都十分有利。”拉姆斯的脸上绽开真诚的微笑，不费吹灰之力便打消了对方的所有疑虑。哈拉德没想到拉姆斯会突然亲密地叫出自己的名字，也不知是否有信息素的影响，青年平日里令人恐惧的模样都变得温和诱人。当初放弃卢斯·波顿果然是明智的选择，如果那老谋深算的家伙在，他卡史塔克想必是丝毫没有翻身的余地。如今年轻的波顿家主虽声名狼藉狡猾凶狠，却到底不过是个二十岁出头的孩子。等他成了自己的夫人，那恐怖堡、临冬城乃至于整个北境便都是唾手可得了。这么想着，卡史塔克不禁感慨，他终于可以重振家族，让死去的父兄得以瞑目了。

拉姆斯带着残余的军队撤回临冬城，结实无比的城门将他的敌人暂时挡在了外面。他感到一团热焰在胸中灼烧，让他痛苦难忍，然而此时不是停歇的时候。拉姆斯命令剩下的弓箭手登上城墙，把身边的贴身护卫也遣散了。他一个人回到城堡中，顺着塔楼歪斜的楼梯回到安全的房间里。一想到城门外黑压压的谷底骑兵他便头痛欲裂，如果不是那狡黠阴险的贝里席伯爵非要横插一脚，他的计划本可以万无一失的。拉姆斯背贴着冰冷的石壁，明明已是严寒冬日，他却浑身滚烫，平日里从不流汗的地方都像被水浸透般湿漉漉的。

恍惚间他想起战场上的一些情景，那些血肉堆叠的山丘，红色汇成河流蔓延在连绵起伏的人潮之中。刺鼻的血腥味仍久久不肯散去，沾染在他的衣服上和他汗湿的头发里。拉姆斯亲眼看到卡史塔克的家主被野人杀死，尸体很快便被覆盖吞没，这本是件令人高兴的事，但拉姆斯发现自己怎么也笑不出来。窗外仍隐约传来围城的号角声，拉姆斯很清楚那道门是挡在死亡与他之间的最后一道防线，如果他们冲进城里来，自己的下场怕是要比卡史塔克还凄惨。

想到这里，拉姆斯心中更是郁结，他憎恶这种腹背受敌的处境，更不甘自己就这样输掉了一场势在必得的战争。然而祸不单行，他的发情期又刚好在这个时候爆发，就算他们能在这里守上一个月，城中的士兵恐怕也会因他的状况动摇军心，拉姆斯最好的武器便是恐惧，一旦丢失了它，很难想象那些平日里敢怒不敢言的士兵们会不会擅自行动。

拉姆斯用衣柜里的毛皮斗篷堵住门缝，然后才脱掉皮甲和棉褂，直到上身只剩一件单薄的衬衣，他才终于觉得能喘过气来。他倒进床里，在疲惫和燥热中昏睡过去。等到敲门声将他惊醒时，拉姆斯发现窗外的天色已昏沉得伸手不见五指，连那号角声也停了下来。

“大人？”门外的声音说，“我送晚餐来了。”

拉姆斯的第一个念头是让他滚，他的发情期没得到丝毫缓解，反而有愈演愈烈的趋势，他觉得自己浑身都被水浸湿了，两腿间湿滑一片，在棕黑色的裤子上留下一大片晕影。然而他转念一想，心里便有了大胆的想法。拉姆斯站起身去开门，连斗篷都没有披。站在门外的是个年轻的仆人，红彤彤的脸上长满雀斑，手里端着一个盛着饭菜的铁盘子。他见门被突然打开，领主狼狈地出现在他面前，只穿着被汗水浸湿的单衣，整个人看上去都被情欲所困扰。他怔怔地愣在原地，不知道该说什么，公爵大人却忽然抓住他的手将他扯进房间，菜肴被他打翻在地，水果也骨碌碌地滚进了床底。

“大、大人？”

拉姆斯在男孩身后关上门，将后者推倒在自己的大床上。“你是个Alpha？”他低声问道。

“......我是，大人。”男仆紧张地抓着身下的布料，从进门前他便隐约闻到门缝中渗出一股好闻的味道，现在他终于恍然大悟，波顿大人竟是个Omega，而且还在发情。

拉姆斯笑了起来，若是平时他这样笑，男仆多半会觉得自己的性命不保。然而在那种浓郁地充满整个房间的甜美气息浸染下，对方看起来不过是个同他差不多大的年轻人罢了，苍白的面孔经酡红的妆点也变得柔和起来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫葛兰，大人。”

拉姆斯走到男仆身旁，在他跨开的两腿间站着，手指像抚摸情人般拂过那张年轻而稚嫩的面孔。 “你对我忠诚吗，葛兰？”见男孩紧张地点点头，他便也爬上床，贴着对方的胯股跪坐下来。 “此时此刻就是证明你忠诚的最好时刻，取悦我，你就会得到丰厚的奖赏。”

男孩没让拉姆斯多费口舌，他的阴茎早已在裤裆中挺立起来，抵着他的大腿根，隔着两层布料仍然发烫。拉姆斯扒下对方廉价的粗布裤子，接着又脱掉自己的。当他赤裸的臀部终于贴上另一片炙热的皮肤时，拉姆斯不禁长叹一声，像猫一般舒适地眯起眼。男孩显然缺乏经验，试了几次才成功将阴茎插入潮湿的洞穴，曼妙至极的触感包裹着他最脆弱敏感的部位，源源不断的刺激让他几乎喘不过气来。

“对，再往深一点......”葛兰闻言立刻急不可耐地向上挺胯，龟头突破滑腻的内壁轻松前进，一下便进入了他想都没想过的深度，直到一层更柔软的隔膜挡住他，当那处软肉被撞击时，领主大人从喉咙里发出一声介于痛苦和愉悦间的呜咽，随后突然掐着他的脖子将他摁倒在床褥里，灰绿色的眼中透着愠怒。 “记住，你的任务只是取悦我。如果你敢在我体内成结，这将是你最后一次使用那根东西。”

葛兰的脸憋得紫红，不仅是因为男人的手让他缺氧，更是因为一种突如其来的羞耻。他意识到那隐藏在甬道深处的紧闭入口是什么，如果他能再探进去一点，在里面成结，就能在公爵平坦的肚子里肆意播种......然而拉姆斯大人的话让他不敢造次，只能尽力抑制冲动在那窄小的肉穴里小幅度抽插，试图寻找到能让对方心满意足的位置。

这种甜蜜的折磨不知过去多久，拉姆斯的叫声愈发无所顾忌，掌控权也一点点从他手中流失。动物的本能逐渐占据上风，葛兰富有占有欲的信息素让Omega下意识地分泌更多体液，公爵的两条腿早已失去力气，进出的速度与力道已完全被男孩掌控。他们像两只野兽般交姦，期间葛兰不止一次情不自禁地在那些光滑的肌肤上留下吻痕，年轻的城主只是皱皱眉，并没费力去反抗。

Omega的高潮来的迅猛又突然，拉姆斯的呼吸突然变得粗重，先是从阴茎射出几股白浊，星星点点的液体喷溅到葛兰的下巴上，随后那蛋糕般松软的肉壁忽然收紧，领主大人几乎是啜泣着迎来了后穴的高潮，大量体液突破子宫口汹涌而出，顺着他们交合的缝隙流出，气味腥甜得让葛兰发疯。他彻底丧失了理智，凭着Alpha最古老的冲动将高潮后虚软的青年反身压在身下，不留任何余地地狠狠操干起那汁水横流的小洞来。拉姆斯睁大了眼，却一句话也不说，直到葛兰再次顶上那个藏得幽深的入口，方才排出的体液让它不再紧闭，天堂的大门终于缓缓为他打开......异样的冰冷划过他的脖颈，紧接着迅速蔓延到全身。葛兰难以置信地低下头，发现自己的脖子像喷泉般涌着大股的血。他用双手捂着脖子，然而那血还是不断喷出，将周围的一切都染红了。

温热的液体喷洒在拉姆斯的脸上、身上，还有他钟爱的床单里。刚刚还生龙活虎的男孩转眼间便斜着倒在他身旁，抽搐了几下便没了声响。然而葛兰的阴茎还像根火钳般插在他体内，尚未疲软的感觉说不出的怪异。拉姆斯放下刀，费力地把尸体推开，把那东西也一并拔出。一次高潮让他体内的热流不再波涛汹涌，他冷静地擦掉身上的血，接着换上方才从男仆身上扒下来的衣服。

走廊外空无一人，所有能调动的士兵都被派去守城了。拉姆斯摸黑前行，悄无声息地离开塔楼。庭院上空的天色透着清冷的蓝，鱼梁木的红叶月光下如同一捧巨大而朦胧的血雾。身上粗制滥造的衣服根本抵御不住严寒的北风，然而拉姆斯没有放缓脚步，继续向城堡无人知晓的深处走去。

卢斯•波顿教会他万事都要做两手准备。在血洗临冬城后，拉姆斯便迅速掌握了这座城堡的各种秘密，其中就包括大学士所记载的一条古老的密道。他将诸如此类的信息储存在脑海里，而后便将它们一把火烧了个干净。

最安全的地方永远是你自己的记忆。卢斯的声音追随在他身后，飘散在大片沙沙作响的树影中。拉姆斯在漆黑一团的隧道中前行，手中的火把只能照亮眼前的一小段路，更远处都是未知。拉姆斯喜欢未知，却也痛恨未知。他喜欢让敌人觉得他深不可测，他喜欢看到那些人因无法预测他的举动而露出的惊恐神色。然而当他也尝到这种恐惧的滋味时，事情脱离控制的感觉便让他怒火中烧。

那些野人，跟着那个从长城来的私生子，眼看就要将这座城堡从他手里夺去，以彻底粉碎他谋划已久的布局。还有他那侥幸逃离的妻子，如今终于露出了冰原狼的利齿，跟那个嗅着利益寻来的谷底领主一起对付他，如果当初不是臭佬——臭佬，他最忠实的，最谦卑的狗，竟带着珊莎离开了他......手中的火把被一阵狂风吹灭了。拉姆斯摸索着墙走完了剩下的路，新鲜的空气顿时灌入他的肺腑，隆冬的森林中一片静谧，甚至连鸟叫也没有。

拉姆斯记得自己第一次如此狼狈是什么时候。多米尼克将他带回恐怖堡的那天，他也穿着粗劣的麻布外套，几乎没清洗过的身体散发着一种根深蒂固的臭气。高大英俊的恐怖堡继承人把他带回自己的卧室，那里摆着仆人早早备好的浴盆。

“把你身上的衣服脱了，在见父亲之前你可得好好清洗一下。”多米尼克说着也脱下外套，将衬衣的袖子挽到手肘。

拉姆斯辨不出颜色的旧衣服落在他脚边，看上去竟比地板还要脏。他沉默地迈进水盆，里面的水早就凉透了，然而他什么都没讲。讨好这位年轻的老爷。病危的母亲说，这是你血统高贵的哥哥，他拥有一整座城堡和数量多到你想都不敢想的金龙。

那座城堡也可以是你的。拉姆斯的胸膛被清澈的水抚摸着，同样抚摸着他的还有哥哥带茧的手。高贵的爵爷，就连手上的茧也与常人不同，他的茧覆盖在虎口、掌心和指腹间，拉姆斯猜测那是常年使用腰间那把宝剑留下的。那茧子蹭过他的脊背，抓着湿漉漉的布擦得他皮肤发红。

他不明白为何多米尼克非要亲自做这个。如果他真是别人口中位高权重的领主之子，又为何不把这种枯燥乏味的工作交给仆人去做呢？当他试图从那张干净洁白的脸上寻找出答案时，多米尼克便露出微笑，随后凑近亲吻他的脸颊。

“拉姆斯，你以后就和我一起生活。”他的声音里带着一种奇怪的意味，不是失望、苛责或是任何一种拉姆斯所熟知的情绪，而是柔软而甜蜜的，这反倒叫他不安起来。“你是我的弟弟。”

这短暂的情愫被推门声打断，卢斯·波顿进入房间时便看到的是这样的情景。他长了张瘦长的脸，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一道直线。见他走进来，多米尼克便立刻站起身，恭敬地低下头。

“父亲。”

原来这就是他未曾谋面的父亲。拉姆斯也转过头打量那个身披裘毛的男人，男人的视线迅速转移到他的脸上，紧接着那张嘴便如裂口般张开了。 “站起来，两手撑着桶边。”

拉姆斯花了些时间才意识到那话是对他说的。他木讷地起身，背对着他的父亲和哥哥弯下腰撑着木桶。水珠从他的皮肤上纷纷滚落而下，瘙痒让他忍不住想挪动身体。

别动。讨好这位高贵的老爷。他想象母亲这么说。一旁的多米尼克则慌张地喊道: “父亲，不是您想的那样！我们只是——”

一根冰冷细长的东西没有任何预兆地钻进他的下体，拉姆斯闷哼出声，惊讶地扭头去看身后的景象——恐怖堡领主站在他身后，将一根手指插进他体内搅动一番，像是要在他体内寻找到什么。搜寻无果后，卢斯•波顿便抽出手指，抬起男孩的卵蛋端详片刻。 “是个Omega。”他的声音与手中的举动格格不入，平稳的好似是在例行公事。 “你为何把他带回来？”

“拉姆斯是我弟弟。他是您的儿子。”多米尼克身上的光环瞬间便跌落尘埃，他看起来像个做错了事的孩子，谨小慎微地低声作答。拉姆斯一声不吭地僵在原地，那只摆弄他下体的手终于消失了。

“别让他成为你的负担。”男人说罢便悄无声息地离开了房间，拉姆斯仍维持着同样的姿势，紧紧抠着木桶的边缘，细密的血珠汇聚在他的指缝，渗进木板的纹理之中。

拉姆斯不傻，一下便明白了领主的意思。他在卢斯•波顿眼里从不是个素未谋面的儿子，而是个随时准备引诱恐怖堡继承人、试图用屁股骗取珍贵精种的下贱货。房间里只剩他们两个人后，多米尼克便像害怕失去他一般将他紧紧拥入怀里，水花打湿了青年做工精致的衣服，他的声音听上去也是濡湿的。 “你还好吗？”

“我没事。”短暂的惊愕过后便是铺天盖地而来的愤怒，火焰充斥着他，试图撕裂他的胸膛迸发而出。

“我会保护你的。”他道貌岸然的哥哥重新披上气定神闲的皮，以掩盖那个躲在深处脆弱不堪的孩童。拉姆斯产生了许多想法，他想要剥下哥哥的皮，将那温柔善良的假象从他脸上剥去，看看里面的血肉是不是也能牵动着扯出勉强的笑容来。但不是现在。脑海里的声音悄声说。于是他便重新坐回逐渐浑浊的水中，让多米尼克继续方才被打断的任务。


	2. Chapter 2

积雪限制了拉姆斯的行进速度，他不愿承认自己有些迷路了，只约莫着自己离临冬城已有一段距离，但随着夜色更深，浓雾将松林间的缝隙笼罩得漆黑一片，而寒冷也开始侵蚀他破烂的衣裳，将他的四肢都冻得麻木。他本想连夜逃出树林，找个荒野中的人家借住下来，但现在看来似乎是不太可能了，在他找得到任何人烟前怕就要冻死在这里。拉姆斯挣扎着又向前走了几步，最终还是跪坐下来，体内仅剩的热气正随着他的呼吸飘散入夜空，他环抱住身体，松林中的风如同催命恶鬼的狞笑，揶揄着恐怖堡伯爵的颓丧处境。

随后，拉姆斯忽然听到了另一种声响——那声音他再熟悉不过，是武器绑在皮带上，随着人的走动发出的叮当声响，还有厚实的皮靴子踩碎积雪的咯吱声。然而这对于拉姆斯来说不一定是好事，如果来人只有一个，那他还可以找个机会杀了对方，但如果是一群......

他在一处斜坡后藏身，那声音越来越近，终于冲破夜雾扑进他的视野。三个全副武装的士兵结伴而行，从装束来看是艾林谷的人。领头的是个胡子发白的中年男人，后面跟着的两个都是十七八岁左右的年轻人。

“这该死的大雪，我们还要多久能走出去？”其中一个年轻人口音浓重，他打了个喷嚏，把手中的火把举得更高些，年长的士兵把腰间的地图抽出来，映着火光仔细瞧看。拉姆斯一动不动，眼前的三个人显然是脱离了队伍，他们手上有食物、水和地图，如果他能想办法搞到这些东西，逃出去就变得轻而易举。拉姆斯摸向腰间的短刃，一时间犹豫不决——为了轻便他将佩剑留在了城堡中，而对面是三个身强体壮的成年男人，他不确定自己的胜算有多大。

然而就在他进退两难之际，年长的士兵忽然抬起头，将长剑抽了出来，另外两个人不明所以，但也连忙效仿。

“罗伊爵士，到底——”

“闭嘴。”罗伊爵士低声怒斥，目光搜寻起四周的山林，“仔细闻，风中有股奇怪的味道。”他睁大了眼睛，灰白色的眉毛拧在一起。躲在暗处的拉姆斯心中一惊，他忽然想起自己该死的发情期，遮掩不住的信息素无时无刻不从毛孔中渗透出来。眼看着三人循着味道逐渐接近，拉姆斯心知逃跑无望，只得铤而走险。他从斜坡后走出来，士兵们立刻把剑对准了他，罗伊爵士大声说：“你是什么人？”

“别杀我！我只是个迷路的仆从......”拉姆斯惊恐地跪下来，两只手举在空中，他方才将匕首扔在了雪地中，此时身上已是空无一物。“我、我从临冬城逃出来，在这片森林里迷了路……求老爷们饶我一命……”

举着火把的年轻人走到他跟前，将他一脚踢翻在雪地里，眼看着就要举起剑砍下他的头，却被罗伊爵士制止了。

“你是恐怖堡的人？”他凑近了仔细端详拉姆斯的脸，拉姆斯几乎确信对方认不出自己，便作出一副害怕又无辜的样子，含着眼泪点了点头。“你可知道我们是谁？”

“......我不清楚。”对方用粗糙的大手掐着他的脸，迫使他抬起头。拉姆斯感到怒火在胸膛中熊熊燃烧，但此时轻举妄动无疑是送死。罗伊爵士舔舔嘴唇，信息素似乎对他产生了影响，拉姆斯能闻到一种辛辣的烈酒气息，富有攻击性的Alpha信息素让他双腿发软，难以启齿的地方不由得绷紧了，以阻止更多液体流淌出来。

“我们是艾林谷的士兵，昨天将你那狗日的波顿大人打得片甲不留。”他边说边把大拇指挪到拉姆斯嘴边，暧昧地摩挲他干燥的嘴唇，拉姆斯感到一阵作呕，他能听出对方话中的不怀好意，另外两个士兵都是beta，但显然也对他颇感兴趣。“给我个不将你先奸后杀的理由，男孩儿。”

没举火把的青年将剑收入剑鞘，腾出两只手来搜寻拉姆斯的身体。他没能找到任何武器，便将拉姆斯的手反绑起来，然后扯下他的斗篷，裹挟不住的信息素立刻飘散开来，罗伊爵士的面孔变得通红，他将拉姆斯摁在地上，轻轻松松便扯下了后者的裤子。拉姆斯本就灼热难耐的肌肤被冷风刺激得更加敏感，他不确定自己现在的挣扎中表演的成分还剩多少，但他仍不断在内心劝说自己，这一切都是暂时的，他总会得到他想要的东西——

“我知道一条进入临冬城的密道！”他大喊道，“我就是从那儿逃出来的，我可以再带你们进去！”

骑在他身上的野兽停了下来，但两只粗木桩似的手扔贴着他的屁股。“你怎么会知道？”

“我曾经替拉姆斯大人办事......我会将一些女孩从那条密道带进城去......”拉姆斯的话里有些是真的，看他诚惶诚恐的样子，几个人似乎没有起疑，但仍然丝毫没有要放开他的意思。

“......大人，您想让我带您去临冬城吗？我甚至可以带你们潜入公爵的房间......你们可以在他手无寸铁的情况下砍掉他的头，当作战利品带回军营。”他竭力证明自己的价值，一面偷偷打量这三个外乡人。他发现稍年轻的两个长相十分相似，或许是兄弟，他们的脸在火把的映衬下显得同样险恶，像是恐怖堡的礼堂中悬挂着的那些瘆人惨白的脸。

“或许我们可以留你一命。”罗伊爵士说起话来唾沫横飞，嘴边升起一小团濡湿的乌云，“不过你的发情似乎正烈啊，小子。让我帮你解脱吧，在这之后你可以带我们到临冬城去，砍下那狗日公爵的脑袋。”

——

从某种程度上来说，卢斯·波顿的预料是准确的。拉姆斯没用多久便爬上了多米尼克的床，这事说不好是由谁发起的，或许是因为多米尼克总是对他有过分亲密的举动，又或是因为拉姆斯在发现此事后对自己的哥哥刻意有所勾引。

拉姆斯并不是毫无目的，他对自己这分外陌生的哥哥没有什么依赖的感情，事实上，他不仅不爱多米尼克，背地里还觉得哥哥活得像条卑躬屈膝的蠕虫。尽管如此，在他察觉后者对自己异样的情愫后，拉姆斯还是选择让此事发酵，一方面他需要和恐怖堡的继承人建立更亲密的关系以巩固自己的地位，另一方面，他心中隐隐有些报复的快感，一想到他们的父亲，那根本不愿正眼瞧自己的父亲，在得知自己最宝贵的儿子被一个私生子杂种玷污后该有多么恼怒，拉姆斯就觉得兴奋无比。

他希望能从那张面具般的脸上榨出一点别的表情来，哪怕是愤怒和厌弃也好。因此拉姆斯便更卖力地勾引多米尼克，直到后者终于在某次醉酒后将他拽进那间宽敞富丽的卧室，在柔软的大床上操了他一次。在这之后他们的关系便一发不可收拾，虽然多米尼克清醒后愧疚万分，为此还送了拉姆斯一匹小马作为赔礼，但不到一周后类似的事情便发生了第二次，紧接着是第三次。

拉姆斯并不喜欢自己Omega的身份。他不喜欢让别人进出自己的身体，好像他是什么廉价的玩具。有时他会反抗，甚至要求反过来占有多米尼克，他软弱善良的哥哥竟也真的心甘情愿地接受了，因此拉姆斯得以品尝了几次操干Alpha干涩窄小的屁眼的机会。Alpha的后穴并不适合性交，往往夹得他生疼且进退两难，但这给他带来的精神快感却是千百倍的。他血统高贵的哥哥，万众瞩目的少爷，最终也不过像个摇尾乞怜的婊子般在他身下呻吟哭泣。

他们的地下情持续了近一年的时间，在多米尼克小心翼翼的维护下，并没有人发现他们之间禁断的关系。有时兄弟俩会一同前往树林打猎，在进入树林后，多米尼克便让拉姆斯与他同骑一匹马，将手伸进拉姆斯的羊毛内衣中抚摸他的身体。在一个风和日丽的下午，他们像往常一样骑进树林深处，多米尼克就将自己的弟弟抱下来抵在树干上，新鲜的雨水从枝叶滑落滴在他们的脸上，顺着两人光裸紧贴的身体向下流淌。

“你爱我吗，拉姆斯？”说这话时，多米尼克正像头公牛般卖力操干拉姆斯的小穴，拉姆斯将两条盘在哥哥腰间的腿收紧了些，防止自己被过于激烈的动作打破平衡而栽倒在地。

“......为什么忽然问这个？”他睁开泪水朦胧的双眼困惑地望着哥哥，多米尼克停下来，将火热的阴茎深深钉在他的身体里。“因为我想知道。”他气喘吁吁地说，“我从没听你说过，相比之下，我倒是对你表达过近千次诚挚的爱意。”

拉姆斯刚想说点什么，不远处却传来了树枝断裂的声响，他们一同回过头，多米尼克松开他，从地上堆叠的衣物中抽出长剑。“谁在那儿？”在他的质问下，一个身材瘦弱的女孩儿跌跌撞撞地从树丛中走出，灰扑扑的脸上泛些苹果似的红晕——她想必是目睹了方才发生的一切，更别提现在两兄弟仍赤身裸体，浑身都散发着情欲的气味。

“我、我只是路过这里......我什么都没看到......”

“别怕，告诉我你叫什么名字？”多米尼克抽出斗篷围在腰间，他放下剑，小心地接近手足无措的山野村妇。那村妇在他英俊的外表和动听的声音下逐渐冷静下来，仍红着脸说：“我叫珍妮，大人。我就住在森林外的村庄里。”

“你知道我是谁吗？”多米尼克将珍妮的注意力牢牢吸引住了，即便是不穿外衣，人们仍能一眼看出他是个风度翩翩的贵族，这层与生俱来的高贵就仿佛是他的第二层皮。与此同时，拉姆斯也走到衣服堆旁，将自己的匕首取出来。这是多米尼克送给他的生日礼物，是一把精钢锻造的武器，刀柄被雕刻成一个倒立的剥皮人，与波顿家族的族徽相同。

“我......我知道，您是波顿家的人。”女孩儿结结巴巴地说，她应该是沉浸在了自己荒唐的幻想之中，因此没有意识到拉姆斯已从一旁靠近，拉姆斯没有犹豫，一把用胳膊勒住珍妮的脖子，然后用锋利的刀刃划开了它。顷刻间，大股鲜血喷洒而出，溅在多米尼克因惊讶而扭曲的脸上。女孩捂着自己的脖颈，发出几句怪异的咕噜声便跌倒在地，变成一具扭曲的尸体堆在拉姆斯脚边。

“拉姆斯！！”多米尼克愤怒地抹掉脸上的血，拽着拉姆斯的手腕迫使他丢掉匕首，“你这蠢货做了什么？”

“她会说出去的。”拉姆斯皱起眉，小腹升起一阵诡异的热流，他在脑内不断回放刚才的场景，回想着村妇惊慌失措的眼神，他低头端详那具温热的死尸，仍不断有血从伤口中流出，村妇必然是失禁了，裙子底下隐隐飘出一股恶臭的腥气。

“你不能就这么——杀了她。”多米尼克的表情更是让他开心，他哥哥头一次面对自己产生了恐惧，这神情与面对他父亲时如出一辙。

拉姆斯没说话，嗜血的快感如同野火般吞噬了他的心脏，他将多米尼克扑倒在地，像头野兽般毫无章法地噬咬后者的嘴唇。空气中又混入了另一种气味，拉姆斯辨别不出究竟是什么，只知道它存在于此，包裹着他裸露在外的皮肤，让他整个人都灼热难忍。

“拉姆斯......你发情了。”多米尼克翻身将弟弟压在身下，他的下体在惊吓中早已萎靡，如今又颤巍巍挺立起来，拉姆斯周身散发的甜蜜气息让他逐渐忘记了方才的不快。于是他捞起弟弟的两条腿，将阴茎重新送入了对方红肿的后穴。

——

拉姆斯不确定自己被干了多久，或是几次。他实在是又累又饿，被折磨得眼冒金星，然而三人仍没有停下来的意思。好在他们生起了一座篝火，至少拉姆斯不用再担心自己被冻死。首先享用战利品的自然是身强体壮的罗伊爵士，他先在拉姆斯的体内泄了两次，第二次直直捅进了他的生殖腔，几乎让拉姆斯疼得晕厥过去。随后才轮到两个年轻的Beta，他们还算好些，但此时拉姆斯已没有更多的力气去思考了。

“或许一切结束后，我们该带这小婊子回艾林谷去。”罗伊爵士掏出酒壶，拨开脏兮兮的盖灌了一大口，他们几个都轮番尽了兴，只剩最年轻的那个仍懒洋洋地在Omega松软的甬道中进出。

“他会给你生私生子的，这对你的名声可不是什么好事。”被称作豁牙的士兵用一根树枝捣弄面前的火堆，试图让它烧得更旺些。“我们应该把他带回军营，他好歹是恐怖堡的人，长官多少会给些赏金。”

“又或者......我们让这小东西带路，把恶名远扬的波顿公爵绑出来。那时我们得到的可就不止是赏钱了。”拉姆斯不知道另一个，也就是正在骑他的这个叫什么名字，他一直戴着头盔，头盔下露出一簇红毛，这不禁让拉姆斯想起那个胆大妄为的红发史塔克。红毛一边说着，一边将自己的性器从滑溜溜的肉穴里拔出来，大量的精液随之涌出，与拉姆斯身下的一小滩污渍混在一起。

“这家伙竟然被捅射了两次，真是个贱胚子。”红毛拍拍他冻得通红的屁股，终于允许他提上裤子。拉姆斯一言不发地穿好衣服，颤抖着两条腿走到罗伊爵士身旁坐下。老爵士显然对此很受用，甚至仁慈地将那酸臭的酒推倒他面前。拉姆斯没有犹豫便喝了，他的嘴巴干燥，喉咙又痛又痒，而这酒虽难以下咽，但辛辣过后的温暖还是让他好受了许多。

“豁牙，你第一个守夜。”罗伊爵士吩咐了一番，他们分了些粮食，之后便纷纷去睡了。拉姆斯裹紧自己破烂不堪的斗篷，那些精液已经变凉变干，在他的两腿间黏腻一片甚是难受。发情的影响仍未消退，他很快便发起了高烧，严寒的风吹刮他的脸，然而他的体内却像融解般燥热万分。拉姆斯一直闭着眼，直到身后传来响动，有人从背后将他搂入怀中。是守夜的豁牙。

“你还没睡着，是不是？”那士兵说着，将他拖拽到离篝火更远的黑暗中去。拉姆斯没有说话，只是望着对方的脸，他猜想自己如今迷茫而潮红的脸一定分外有说服力，因为豁牙已急不可耐地解起自己的裤子，一面用他那参差不齐的牙齿啃咬拉姆斯脖颈上的腺体。

这愚蠢的Beta难不成还想标记自己。拉姆斯好笑地想，一边主动环上对方的肩膀，将自己的嘴送上去。他是个相当不错的情人，所有曾与他度过良宵的人都这么说——至少在他们死前是这么说的。这愚蠢的士兵显然没有意识到自己的危险处境，像条得了好处的狗儿兴奋地回应了他的吻。拉姆斯像体贴的情人那般甜蜜地亲吻对方，一只手神不知鬼不觉地摸向对方腰间的短刃，那刀柄不是他熟悉的手感和形状，不过此时也足够了。

豁牙在这美妙的假象中丢了性命，拉姆斯下手很快，他甚至没能喊出声，便捂着喉咙斜倒进雪堆里，四周凝结的冰都被染成了脏粉色。拉姆斯抽出死者的长剑，如一道鬼魅般悄无声息地回到篝火边，他先是用剑贯穿了熟睡的罗伊爵士的胸膛，接着来到那个不知名的红毛身边，一脚踢醒了他。

“发生了什么？”他睡眼惺忪地坐起身来，看到拉姆斯浑身是血的剪影在火光中流动。这愚蠢的士兵方才意识到自己的危险处境，立刻便要抽出武器，却被拉姆斯挥剑斩断了双手。那两只手戏剧性地翻腾进雪地里，滚了几圈才停下来，在白皑皑的地上留下一串红痕。

拉姆斯最喜欢的便是这一部分，他的受害者终于开始尖叫，像孩子般号啕大哭，上气不接下气地恳求他饶自己一命。拉姆斯本想再折磨这年轻人一会儿，他要回到那座斜坡找来自己的匕首，用它割下士兵的阴茎，然后让其好好品尝一番。然而他的身体状况却越来越糟，拉姆斯发现自己拿着剑的手都在颤抖。他只得草草解决了哭叫个不停的红毛，然后将他们的行囊一扫而空，最后扒下罗伊爵士的松鼠皮斗篷裹在身上。

做完这些后，拉姆斯熄灭篝火，跌跌撞撞地向树林深处走去。

夜晚即将结束，他能感觉到四周变得明亮，无数悬挂于头顶的冰凌反射出惨淡的光，仿佛在树影的笼罩下形成了另一群低垂的星辰。偌大的森林中似乎正传出某种古老的低语，拉姆斯从未真正聆听它们，然而在意识混沌间，他似乎真地感知到了某种人类以外的生命，在巨大的树冠中穿梭游荡着。

“往前。”那些声音说，“继续往前走。”

然而他的双腿却动弹不得，拉姆斯回过头，发现自己已走出了很远，那被熄灭的火堆早已不见了。他的腿冻僵了，再也无法前进半步，身上的东西也变得越来越沉重。拉姆斯觉得很疲惫，他知道自己不该停下来，但逃出树林几乎成了奢望，而他脚下的雪地正变得松软......拉姆斯倒在厚厚的雪堆中，他模糊而倾斜的视野中似乎出现了一个正在向他靠近的身影，然而他来不及看清，便在深深的倦意下合上了双眼。


	3. Chapter 3

琼恩又一次从濒临死亡的梦境中惊醒，他疲惫不堪地坐起身，盯着洒进营帐大门的惨淡日光，试图将自己狂乱的心跳平复下来。

这样的事情不是第一次发生了，而且随着时间的推移变得愈发频繁。每当他合上眼，那种短刃刺透皮肤切割进身体的冰冷便清晰得让他痛不欲生。琼恩解开衣带，再次检查自己胸前纵横的伤口，刀口已经变黑，四周的皮肤微微蜷曲，好似恶魔的眼睛遍布他的身躯。营帐外传来了急促的脚步声，于是他重新穿好衣服，让等在外面的报信人进来。

“总指挥，是临冬城那里传来的消息。他们投降了。”

这个消息并不在琼恩的预料中，他立刻站起身，将佩剑別好在腰间，“什么时候的事？”

“就在今天清晨。”报信人将一封函书递交上来，上面用剥皮人的火漆封着。琼恩迫不及待地拆开投降书仔细阅读，发现落款并不是拉姆斯•波顿，而是霍瑟•安柏。

“发生了什么？拉姆斯•波顿去哪了？”他隐隐有些担忧，第一直觉便是那恶棍终于被自己的手下背叛而死。这个认知使琼恩头皮发麻，下意识捏紧了拳头。不是说他有多担心那混蛋的性命，但是这样一来他便会失去亲自处决拉姆斯的机会。

琼恩在这几天里想象过无数种将其杀死的方式，最能令他尽兴的一种便是将其摁在泥地里，赤手空拳将那张阴险刻薄的脸砸个稀烂。这种阴暗的想法与被冰冷刀刃刺穿的惊恐混杂在他的梦境里，波顿扭曲的面孔常常与他自己的拧结在一起，直到琼恩再分不出遭受痛苦的究竟是哪一个。

他握紧了手中的信纸，不禁开始怀疑这是否又是拉姆斯的一条诡计。营帐外人来人往，从昨天起剩余的野人和士兵便开始处理战场上的尸体，将自己的同胞和战友从漫山遍野的残肢断臂中挖出来。珊莎从泥泞的大道对面急匆匆走来，身后跟着似笑非笑的贝里席伯爵。

“恐怖堡的人投降了？”他们骑上马，沿着贫瘠的黑色坡道向临冬城的方向前进。一队艾林谷的骑兵整齐地跟在他们身后，琼恩觉得有些不舒服，自从培提尔•贝里席成为鹰巢城的主人后，他便对谷地有所戒备，然而昨日又多亏了这支援军帮助他们赢得了战争，琼恩便也不好说什么。

昨日派进森林中搜寻逃兵的士兵都陆续归来，将捉到的俘虏关押进营地临时搭建的监牢里。琼恩本想干脆地处决他们，但珊莎却坚持要将他们留下，且对他的追问含糊其辞。

“投降的是安柏家的人。”琼恩解释道，“我已询问过送信的人，他也不清楚拉姆斯·波顿的下落。”

“拉姆斯·雪诺是个极为狡猾的人。”贝里席说，特意用了雪诺这个词，珊莎看了他一眼，没有对此作出任何评价，于是鹰巢城伯爵接着说，“据我所知，他早已舍弃临冬城，带着部分残余部队趁夜逃离，因此霍瑟·安柏才会不得已缴械投降。”

“如果真是如此，他不可能逃出我们的搜捕圈。”琼恩皱起眉，介于拉姆斯毫无荣誉感，且为达目的不择手段的个性，他早就考虑过对方逃走的可能，因此才派出大量士兵进行搜寻。如果真如贝里席所说，那么恐怖堡公爵只能是一人行动。若是他没被发现，那么必然会逃进树林......琼恩不由得怒火中烧，那杀人无数的疯子绝不能冻死在一片无人知晓的林子里，诸神对他也未免太过仁慈。

他们经过昨日被血洗过的荒原，一股浓烈的死亡的腐臭味仍徘徊于此处不肯散去。琼恩心头悸动，不禁想起幼年时听乳母提过的关于红草原之战的故事，那时他与家中其他的男孩一样，对于这类英雄故事沉迷不已。然而如今他的内心只有一种难以名状的凄惶，那些辉煌史诗的背后好似都是一座座由人骨堆砌的山脊。天边起了一层薄薄的白雾，临冬城庞大的身躯在其笼罩下仿佛一座寂静的墓地，城头仍挂着剥皮人的黑色旗帜，但却没有士兵把守。几人顺着小路骑上高地，将身后的骑兵暂时安顿在外围，黢黑的城门上仍留有昨日攻城的痕迹，在他们靠近时如同一张深渊巨口般缓缓打开了。

一个身穿灰色盔甲的老人从城中走出，他那一簇修长的白胡子垂在胸前，琼恩立马便认出对方正是“妓魇”霍瑟•安柏。

老人停在他们面前，珊莎终于开口问道：“他在哪里？”

“波顿公爵在昨夜便不知去向了。卫兵在他的房间中发现了一个被杀死的男仆，他想必是乔装后连夜离开了临冬城。”安柏翻身下马，冷酷平静的双眼扫视过骑在马上的几人，“临冬城是您的了，公爵夫人。”

——

拉姆斯感觉自己在睡梦中被人搬来搬去，一会儿他好像躺在颠簸的车里，一会儿他又被安置进床铺中，头顶的屋檐反射着火把的一层橘色光晕，这让他的记忆出现了混乱——他还待在临冬城中？还是......拉姆斯回想起树林中的三个谷地士兵，或许他并没有杀掉他们，一切都是梦，等他醒来后，罗伊爵士便会继续将带着鸟屎味的鸡巴塞进他的屁股里……

似乎有什么人在他身旁走动，拉姆斯的呼吸变得急促，他彻底从昏睡中醒过来，但仍闭着眼一动不动，只听那脚步声在不远处踱来踱去，最后停在他跟前。他听到窸窸窣窣的响动，随后有什么冰凉的东西抚上他的额头，拉姆斯忽然起身，一把抓住陌生人的胳膊，猛地将其压在身下。然而当他探向腰间却发现自己并没有任何武器，而他身下的人不是谷地士兵，只是个惊慌失措的老妪。

“你是谁？”他眯起眼检查对方的脸，随后仔细环顾自己身处的屋子——低矮简陋的石头墙壁被老鼠啃得凸凹不平，冷风从破门的缝隙中刮进来，将房间中唯一的炉火吹得摇摆不停。这显然是村民的家，拉姆斯年幼时对这种破烂不堪的环境再熟悉不过。

“冷静——年轻人，我没有要害你的意思。”老妪被放开后没有立刻逃走，而是从地上捡起刚刚慌乱中掉落的东西。拉姆斯发现那是一块湿漉漉的布，他忽然回想起自己在浑浑噩噩间有感觉到额头一阵清爽，大抵是对方一直在照顾自己。拉姆斯不清楚自己昏厥后过去了多久，但他的烧已经退得差不多，发情期似乎也结束了。他意识到自己穿着干净的衣服，腿间的污浊也已清洗干净，但那种隐隐约约的疼痛感仍深深扎根在体内深处。

“我是森林女巫卡尔尼斯，两天前我在森林中发现你，并用装柴车把你推了回来。”老妪走到房间角落摆放的筐旁，从里面掏出一把长剑，拉姆斯认得它，那正是他从三个谷地士兵那儿夺来的武器。他以为对方是要攻击自己，便从床上跳下来，紧张地与后者对视。然而老妪却问:“你是来自艾林谷的士兵，对吧？”

拉姆斯沉默了一会儿，最终点点头。老妪将剑递给他，这次拉姆斯没有立刻捅穿眼前羸弱的身体。他想听听这女人有什么说辞。

“我就知道！拯救你是神明的旨意，是它们让我找到了你。”老妪示意他坐下，拉姆斯这才觉得自己两腿虚软无力，刚刚他能站起来已是强弩之末，于是他重新靠坐回方才躺着的草席上，看着老妪从火炉上架着的大锅中舀出一碗腾着热气的粥糊，他想都没想便接过来，用平生最快的速度吞进肚里。

“神明还告诉你什么？”他心中觉得有些好笑。即便旧神仍然存在，恐怕也不会拯救自己。但愚昧带来的帮助正是求之不得，因此拉姆斯已暗自决定配合老妪演好这出戏。

“神明拯救你是有原因的。”老妪又给他添了一碗，这粥糊的味道又苦又涩，里面漂着分辨不出的奇怪菜叶，若是放在平时拉姆斯如何也不肯喝下去，然而此时他饥肠辘辘大病初愈，这碗糟粕简直成了他的救命良药。“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫罗伊。”拉姆斯边大快朵颐边答道，“我们在森林中遭遇了袭击……与我同行的另外两人都死了。”说到这里，他停下来，短暂地回忆起被染成粉红色的雪地。老妪大抵是以为这触及到了他的伤心事，便也没有继续追问。拉姆斯等她离开后才彻底放松下来，他把空碗放在一旁，找了个舒服的姿势躺下，映着光端详起那把长剑。老妪将剑身也清洗过了，她又哪里会知道那上面沾满的才是谷地士兵的血。

想到这儿，拉姆斯不禁得意地笑了，或许暂时躲藏在这里是最好的办法，他知道残余在临冬城的部队估计已土崩瓦解，见风使舵的安柏定会打开城门迎接史塔克的回归，那私生子和他的野人大军此刻想必正漫山遍野地搜寻他的身影。

拉姆斯很快便再次睡着了。再次醒来时已是傍晚，他感觉体力得到了恢复，燥热也已彻底退去，令他觉得神清气爽。他推开小屋的门到外面去，发现四周仍是冷凄凄的高大雪松。那老妪不知去了哪儿，这期间似乎下了场雪，小屋四周几乎都被大雪吞没，他几乎是站在一片半腰深的白色海洋中。身上的单衣很快便抵挡不住严寒的狂风，拉姆斯关上门，在即将熄灭的火炉中添了几根木柴，之后又在屋里搜寻一番，但只找到了几块石头般坚硬的黑面包。

他从筐里取回了自己先前掠夺的行囊，但食物都不见了，幸好那袋酸臭的烈酒还在。几口烈酒下肚，拉姆斯有了些力气，便将外衣穿好，披上披风，他惊喜地在房间角落发现了一把旧弓，旁边还有几支粗制滥造的箭，尽管比不上他自己的，但还是能帮不少忙。拉姆斯带着弓和箭离开屋子，从雪较为踏实的地方登上了高坡，此时树林中已逐渐升起夜雾，留给他的时间不多了。

他走出一段距离，像影子山猫般在寂静的山林中快速穿行。捕猎者的血液在他的体内躁动，几天的疲惫和酸软都在这种难得的兴奋中一扫而空，拉姆斯缓缓吐出一口气，凝结的冰雾飞舞着散入树林深处，距离他很远的地方，几只野兔从它们捣出的雪洞中探出头来，丝毫没有察觉到危险的迫近。你是天生的猎人。多米尼克对他说，偌大的森林中有许多野兽，但我们拥有猎人的血统，它就流淌在你的身体里，同我一样，同我们的父亲一样，这是古老的祖先留给我们的礼物。

他屏息凝神，拉弓搭箭，动作娴熟得仿佛这只是又一次普通的狩猎。他过去从来都不是独自行动，不论是同他的哥哥，还是与米兰达和臭佬，拉姆斯总是喜欢有同伴一起，因为他们能看到他的箭如何精准地划破空气，射进猎物的脑袋。暴行总是在有人观赏时更显得乐趣十足。

可惜几只野兔们的死亡没有机会得到任何见证。他的第一支箭射穿了最大的那只，其他的立刻四散奔逃，但仍有两只没能逃出他的手掌。拉姆斯将箭从野兔身上拔下来收好，接着提起三只肥美的兔子返回小屋。老妪仍然不见踪影，他回到温暖的火炉旁，用小刀熟练地剥下野兔的皮，将它们架到火上烤。扑鼻而来的香气让他的肚子很快便咕噜噜叫起来，拉姆斯盯着明亮的火焰，不禁感叹自己是如何落到如此田地的。

或许从一开始杀死他的父亲就是个错误。但彼时那似乎是摆在他面前的最好选择，如果他容忍新生的弟弟，继续甘愿做卢斯波顿宏远计划中的一枚棋子，或许如今他就不是在这荒野山间盯着几只野兔，而是在临冬城温暖宽敞的房间中招待他失而复得的妻子。或许他也会留那乌鸦一命，将他变成下一个臭佬......拉姆斯着实有些想念臭佬了，只可惜那个男孩早已逃回了那座鸟不拉屎的小岛，继续当他的王子去了。

小屋的门被推开，拉姆斯捏紧了手中的刀，看到老妪蹒跚的身影后才放松下来。

“......你从哪里弄来的？”卡尔尼斯立刻便发现了房间里的香气来自于何处，她放下手中的篮子，里面装着些拉姆斯不认得的草药。森林女巫都是些精通草药的奇怪女人，人们都说招惹她们是不明智的选择，因为她们往往还会些恶毒的巫术。

“我在房间里发现了弓箭。”拉姆斯眯起眼，“你不是一个人住，对吗？”

“曾经不是。”老妪在他身旁坐下来，拉姆斯将烤熟的野兔递给她，得到了后者感激的眼神。他需要这女人完全的信任，因此要尽力讨好她，而卡尔尼斯看上去对他的好意显然十分受用。她犹豫片刻，继续说，“那把弓是我儿子的。你身上穿的衣服也是。”

“他现在在哪儿？”

老妪的神情落寞下来，她用松动崎岖的牙齿费力地撕下一片肉来，咀嚼了半晌后才回答道:“他已经死了。”她盯着火苗出神，显然在回忆一件令她极度痛苦的事情，“六个月前，他同我去森林中捡柴，被几个衣着华丽的贵族少爷抓走了。他们说临冬城的拉姆斯老爷需要找点乐子。”拉姆斯闻言脸色一沉，但他没有阻止老妪继续说下去，“......几天后他们带回了他的尸体。他那时同你差不多大。”说到这儿，卡尔尼斯终于忍不住失声痛哭，一边用肮脏的袖子边缘从沟壑纵横的脸上擦去泪水。

拉姆斯在记忆中搜寻了一番，只能依稀记起是有过这么一个男孩，他的好小子们从森林里绑来的山野村夫，明明蓬头垢面却是个Alpha，在拉姆斯接见他时还不知好歹地散发信息素试图挑衅。

他知道拉姆斯是个Omega，因此便天真地认为自己更具优势，因此当拉姆斯向他提出自己的“小游戏”时，他没怎么犹豫便答应了。

“向树林里跑。”拉姆斯对每一个猎物都这样说，“如果你能在被我捉住前逃出树林，我就赏给你一匣银鹿。”

于是那男孩像其他所有人一样满怀信心地跑进了树林。他从小便在那里长大，对每一棵树木都了如指掌，因此他几乎确信自己会获胜。然而再狡猾的猎物也逃不过猎犬的鼻子，拉姆斯骑着他的骏马，跟随猎狗的狂吠声在树林中飞驰，没用多久便找到了树干上瑟瑟发抖的男孩。男孩没想到事情会是如此，他翻身跳下那棵粗壮的冷松，踉跄着试图穿越溪流，拉姆斯便在这时拉弓搭箭，射穿他的身体，让他扑倒在冰冷的水中。

这故事中的男孩可能是卡尔尼斯的爱子，但也可能是别的什么老妪的儿子或女儿。类似的狩猎发生过太多次，那些哭泣着四处逃窜的人在他看来与森林中的其他飞禽走兽并无不同。但看着眼前伤心欲绝的老妪，拉姆斯忽然觉得手中的兔肉变得有些倒胃口。

“我为你感到难过。”拉姆斯说。卡尔尼斯抬起头与他对视，随后轻声问道，“那些魔鬼，你们会将他们从这片土地上铲除，对吗？”

“你的愿望或许此时已经成真了。”他想琼恩此时大抵正坐在他昔日最喜欢的宝座上，冥思苦想着他此时究竟会在何处，便不由得有些气恼。他们沉默地享用了剩下的晚餐，之后老妪到另一个房间中将草药磨成粉末，又熬制了一锅苦涩的粥糊。“我将你救回来时发现你先前受过一些......折磨。”拉姆斯知道老妪指的是被性侵的事情，不由得肩膀一紧，许多不堪的记忆又向他汹涌而来，那些侮辱的笑声与肉体拍打的声响仍无时无刻不折磨着他的神经。见他闷声不语，卡尔尼斯贴心地没再询问，“把它喝了，然后睡一觉吧。这会让你的身体恢复更快。”

拉姆斯沉默地接过碗，喝光后才小声说道：“谢谢你。”

老妪似乎有些惊讶，但随后便欣喜地笑了起来。拉姆斯知道她大抵是因为自己而想起了早已死去的儿子，但越是如此便越是令他不安，某种从未有过的陌生感觉一直徘徊在他的腹部，挤压着他的肠胃，令他想要干呕。老妪离开后，拉姆斯重新躺下，这次花了很久才终于进入梦乡。


	4. Chapter 4

四周很温暖。

他躺在草丛里，身边女孩的尸体仍汩汩涌出鲜血，尚未消逝的温度包裹他的手掌。天空似乎变得更亮，四周原本难以察觉的一切都变得鲜活起来。信息素像衰败的花透出死亡的味道，伴着腥味的空气充盈胸腔，拉姆斯感觉身体从指尖开始变得麻木，精神却前所未有的清醒，他翻了个身，面对尸体，两股间逐渐变得潮湿。

他发情了。

拉姆斯等了许久，多米尼克找到他时女孩已经变得又硬又冷。他的哥哥看到眼前的景象惊骇不已，试图将他从大滩血肉中拽出来，遭到了他的反抗。

“和我躺一会。”

“你疯了。”哥哥的温度隔着手套传递到他的胳膊上，拉姆斯的衣服整齐地摆放在血液浸泡不到的地方，他浑身赤裸，却仍觉得温暖——有种炙热源源不断从腹部溢出，先前他试图将部分温暖的肉吃下去，但那酸硬的滋味难以下咽，到现在还回荡在口齿间。他分开双腿缠上多米尼克的腰，隔着层叠的布料逗弄对方，“我发情了，你不准备做点什么？”

“你怎么如此不可理喻？”多米尼克的表情里混合着厌恶、愤怒与情欲，拉姆斯又安静地等了一会儿，如愿以偿地等到对方宣示主权的亲吻。恐怖堡高高在上的继承人骨子里还是流着与拉姆斯相似的血，这意味着他难以克制冲动和诱惑。他们在尸体旁的草地中滚在一起，多米尼克没来得及像弟弟那样脱光衣服，一地黑红很快便在裤子和斗篷上绽放出花朵。

他知道对方也感受到了。他们之间有种触不可及的连接，这种连接随着他们相处时间的延长变得愈发稳固,曾经拉姆斯还能试图忽略它，如今那种怪异的情感直冲进他的脑海，竟让他眼角酸涩。多米尼克毫无阻碍地进入他的身体，频繁的交合使他的肠道很好地接受了性器的形状。以往多米尼克心怀顾虑，从未真正标记过拉姆斯，因此当他顶上那埋于肉穴深处的隐蔽入口时，拉姆斯惊讶地啜泣出声，陌生的情绪汹涌而来，让他想要亲吻眼前两片湿润的嘴唇。

“你爱我吗，拉姆斯？”多米尼克又一次问出这个问题。上一次他这么问时，两人也是在树林的某处偷情，那次拉姆斯没来得及回答，路过的村妇打断了他们。不知不觉已经过去几月，他终于还是耐不住渴望进行了第二次“狩猎”。当他望进女孩空洞洞的眼仁时，他看到的是一只鹿，温顺而又惊恐。多米尼克淡色的眼瞳却是富有生机的，猎人的血性注定他是捕食者。拉姆斯希望自己看上去也是如此。

“标记我。”拉姆斯鬼使神差地回答。他本想编出些俏皮话搪塞，然而出口却成了恳求。

这是他能说出的最接近喜爱的话了。阴茎破开生殖腔口长驱直入，两人都不由得发出闷哼。他们维持着一动不动的姿势待了片刻，感受这种肉体与灵魂紧密相连带来的奇妙体验。偌大的森林仿佛将世界隔绝，他们不再是继承人与私生子，不再是兄弟。他发现自己正爱着多米尼克。

原来爱是这般滋味？拉姆斯有些怕了，他害怕爱会让自己变得漏洞百出脆弱不堪。但他已来不及反悔。硕大的结将入口卡死，他明知道精液不是热的，却还是被冲刷腔壁的液体烫得脚趾蜷曲。在被标记的同时，拉姆斯也在恍惚中达到了高潮，他在一片晕眩中被男人提起灌满肚子，很久以后他们才意识到这是个天大的错误，但一切都早已如同雪崩般无法挽回。

——

老妪常常到森林中去。大雪停了，但拉姆斯仍留在小屋中，一方面他的身体尚且虚弱，另一方面那可恶的私生子仍没打算放过他，每日都派出士兵四散打探他的下落。

森林女巫熬制的汤药固然味道奇怪，但治疗伤口的确事半功倍。如今拉姆斯身上的伤都已痊愈，只剩精神的创伤仍在噩梦中与他纠缠。大多数梦境都发生在森林里，有时他被压在几个谷底士兵的身下动弹不得，有时那些人的面孔会发生变换，其中包括老妪死去的儿子，那些被他猎杀的村民，甚至是他的父亲，还有多米尼克。

他带着浑身冷汗惊醒，只觉得浑身疲惫，像是一夜都没休息。老妪已有两日未归，拉姆斯吃够了野菜，又打起狩猎的主意。他带着那把破旧的弓上山，在白皑皑的山原中兜转许久，却一只活物的影子也没看见。

冬日已至。拉姆斯对上一个冬日的记忆几乎是模糊不清的，自他记事起，几乎还从未有过这样严寒的白天。奇怪的是，他如今记不太起童年所居住的村子究竟是什么样子了，只能凭记忆看到一条被家畜踏得泥泞的大道，隐约嗅出一股臊臭味。那味道不只是由家畜而来。那味道浸透了空气，铺遍土地，从人干燥开裂的皮肤表面溢出来。

拉姆斯恨透了那种味道。他回想起自己第一次坐在浴盆里，多米尼克手中的抹布与他身下的水在清洗中变得越来越黑。他被里里外外洗干净，露出积年累月的泥尘下苍白病态的皮肤，他就像头一次被扒光了推进阳光里，感到脆弱又可耻。

那以后，他却似乎仍没能摆脱村子里的味道，即便他穿上绫罗绸缎，用香薰擦拭脖颈，那些从出生起便锦衣玉食的贵族见到他时仍会露出轻蔑的神色。这让拉姆斯恍然大悟，他们嫌弃的不是他的味道，而是他的本质。这里没人用鼻子呼吸，没人用眼睛去看，没人用耳朵去听......一切都只因他是个私生子。

雪被窸窸窣窣地踩碎压实。直觉让拉姆斯立刻拉弓，尖锐的声响划破空气，暗处射出的箭堪堪擦过他的脸，打中身后的树干。他的箭也飞了出去，如预想般击中敌人，那人斜着倒下去，却没立刻咽气，痛苦的呻吟声在树林中回荡着异常刺耳。

他怎么会如此大意？拉姆斯越过一棵又一棵干枯的树，他能听到远处响起此起彼伏的叫喊声，令他觉得兴奋又恐惧。他没回头，飞速地向前奔跑，积雪减缓了他的速度，但值得庆幸的是追捕者定也无法在这样的地方骑马。

冷气攀附在他的喉咙中，每次呼吸都愈发疼痛难忍。他丢掉了弓，丢掉随身的行囊，将那瓶所剩无几的烈酒也丢在一旁。必须跑得更快。树林对他耳语。跑，别停下，停下就输了。

嘭！他失去了重心，地面迅速接近。起初拉姆斯以为自己是被箭射中了，因为身后似乎有种无法抗拒的力量将他推倒在地。然而他艰难地翻过身，却没摸到箭羽。跑啊，逃出森林你就能活下来。树林仍在喋喋不休地说着，起初是喃喃低语，接着声音越来越大，最终变成了近乎疯狂的叫喊。拉姆斯痛苦地蜷缩身子，拖着麻木的腿站起来。

他知道那声音是谁，还有谁会比他更熟悉？有那么一瞬间，拉姆斯忽然觉得身后追逐他的是另一个自己。他狼狈地滚下山坡，顾不得拍掉身上的雪便向小屋跑去。屋外飘着股炭木的味道。或许是老妪回来了，他来不及多想，撞开门冲入屋内，临走时熄灭的火盆此时烧得正旺。

“罗伊爵士？”老妪的声音从门后传来，见进屋的是拉姆斯，她放下手中的木棒，见他一言不发眉头紧锁又问道，“发生了什么？”

“我的剑呢？”拉姆斯先前为了行动方便将沉重的直剑留在房间里，但剑如今不在他放置的地方。门外的树林中似乎仍有敌人的喊声，伴随着猎犬的咆哮，拉姆斯确信只是自己的错觉。忽然间，好像有什么东西压着他的两条腿，让他跪倒在地，老妪的剑没能刺中他的心脏，而是扎进了肩膀。

他早该明白的。如果没人指引，巡逻的人无论如何也不会在恶劣的天气下进入到如此深的山林中来。拉姆斯倒在地上，全身都被麻痹般动弹不得，只能用余光瞥见老妪接近的身影。

她知道了。卡尔尼斯的眼神早已透露了一切，拉姆斯认得那种目光，他在母亲眼中见过，在父亲眼中见过，在他妻子的眼中见过，还有那个从长城来的混蛋，他们的目光都仿佛随时要将他绞成碎片。

剑对于老妪来说太沉了，她用两只手堪堪举着，剑尖缓缓没入拉姆斯肩上的伤口里。“魔鬼。”她干枯内陷的嘴唇间挤出两个字，拉姆斯知道她此时还因紧张和痛苦有些迟钝，若是再给她些许时间，自己的命肯定就保不住了。屋内的炭木味更浓，火盆中燃烧着冒出青色的烟。狡猾的森林女巫肯定是加了什么草药在里面，才会让他行动如此困难。拉姆斯咬破舌尖，尖锐的疼痛让他获得了短暂的清醒。

他庆幸此刻拿着剑的只是个羸弱的老妇人。在卡尔尼斯因惊讶而睁大的双眼中，拉姆斯看到了自己如同野兽般的倒影。他们都倒在地上，翻滚着争夺利器，期间火盆被踢翻在地，被虫蛀得千疮百孔的木床很快便被点燃了。

“把他还给我！魔鬼！！”老妪疯子般尖叫着，用指甲和牙齿在拉姆斯的手上留下一条条伤痕。屋外寒冷的空气正迅速翻涌进房间，拉姆斯又一次被剑刺入，这次是在大腿上，但他没感觉到任何痛楚，盘旋在头顶的尖叫声让他头脑发热，他被摁倒在地，右手探到一堆坚硬冰冷的物体——

老妪的身体整个僵硬了，她摇摇晃晃地站起来，长剑终于脱手掉在拉姆斯身边。温热的血从她脖颈的伤口里喷出，像个泉眼般浇灌地面，拉姆斯翻了个身将剑柄握住，仍然全身发软，大腿上的伤后知后觉地疼起来。老妪就这么僵硬地、踉跄地走出屋子，拉姆斯知道没必要去追，脖子被穿透后人活不了多久。令他五味杂陈的是，最后拯救他的竟是一根兔子的骨头，一头刚好被折断，就像被什么人递进他的手里。

如果旧神仍存在，为何不成全它的信徒，而要救他呢？屋内的火势逐渐扩大，滚滚黑烟笼罩于此。拉姆斯挣扎了许久终于站起来，老妪就跪坐在门外不远的墙根旁，见他来了，嘴里嘟囔着冒出更多血泡来。

我的儿子。拉姆斯觉得她是想说这个，他听闻人在死前往往会看到他们最想见的东西。熟悉的呕吐感让拉姆斯的胃里翻江倒海。他终于是没能抵住，弯下腰吐在雪地里，空空如也的胃也不过能挤出点酸水，与此同时止不住的泪水将视线融为一片雾白。拉姆斯惊惧不已，不知从何时起他竟变得如此多愁善感。

他仿佛又回到那片温暖的草地，枕着哥哥的手臂，端详与他相似的面孔。男人的结已经消退了，但性器仍留在他的体内。拉姆斯喜欢这种感觉，他心里有个空空如也的地方好像也在被逐渐填满。

“如果你父亲发现了我们之间的事会怎样？”

“他也是你的父亲。”多米尼克凑近了，嘴唇轻轻触碰他的额头。拉姆斯好奇那是什么意思。“还用说？我自然会保护你。”他用带薄茧的手指抚摸拉姆斯的脸，将乱糟糟的黑发别到耳后，“你真该理理头发了，邋遢鬼。”

拉姆斯不悦地皱起眉，对方明知道他不喜欢这个昵称。多米尼克终于憋不住笑脸，将拉姆斯扯进令人窒息的怀抱里，好像他一旦挣脱就会跑似的。拉姆斯当然不会逃跑，他只抽出一只手，扳着多米尼克的下巴狠狠咬住他的嘴唇。男人的血顺着交缠的唇舌流进他的嘴里，信息素中不但有他所熟悉的多米尼克的味道，还混上了一丝他自己的气息。

多米尼克是他的。拉姆斯不愿去想自己也同时属于多米尼克，他只甘愿沉沦于前者所带来的甜蜜与幸福，还有隐约的对权力掌控的兴奋感。

然而男人的笑脸转眼间便消失了。拉姆斯用袖子抹掉呕吐物和眼泪，发现老妪已经不再呼吸。他拖着长剑向树林中走，伤口中渗出的血凝结在裤子上，冻得硬梆梆的，他没走几步便倒下了。

四周又热闹起来，许多脚步声向他靠近，没人去管身后燃着大火的房屋。这次不是他的幻觉。有人靠近他，拉姆斯举起剑，但肩膀的伤处撕裂带来的疼痛如入骨髓，让他的手指抖得像狂风中飘摇的枝叶。几个人立刻冲上来将剑夺去，他被揪着衣领拖拽起来，一只大手抹去他脸上的各种污秽，以确认这就是逃亡已久的恐怖堡公爵。

“带这个杂种回去。”拉姆斯认得对方，他在高地上观战时便对这火红的头发和胡子印象很深。如果他记得不错，这是个琼恩•雪诺从长城外带回来的野人。

“等等。”红胡子拦住了几个架着拉姆斯的人，“走之前先给他止住血。我可不想这孬货在见到北境之王前就丢了小命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于拉姆斯为什么“突然”爱上多米尼克  
由于大部分都是以拉姆斯的视角写的，之前他认为自己讨厌多米尼克，但由于多米尼克对他其实很好（本文设定中从没人对拉姆斯那么好过），其实拉姆斯是有逐渐依赖对方的。所以与其说突然爱上不如说他突然意识到自己这种依赖的情绪其实是爱。  
(好吧其实是我写不出这种渐变对8起


	5. Chapter 5

即便是对于恐怖堡的人来说，吃人肉也是件极为大逆不道的事。当初拉姆斯抱着好奇尝过一次，便明白人类为何不像其他动物那样吞噬同类。因为人肉属实难吃，又酸又硬，即便是刚死的也透着股腐烂的气味。

他醒过来时嘴里就仿佛有这种味道。拉姆斯陷入短暂的恍惚，搞不清楚自己究竟是在哪里。他记得的最后画面是一片狭窄的天空与两旁向后移动的雪松。野人们把他五花大绑了装在车里，拉姆斯该庆幸他们没把自己拴在马屁股后拖着走，因为彼时他已经耗尽所有的力气，没过多久便不省人事了。

此时他身下不是颠簸的马车，而是粗布的床罩，身上还盖着一层温暖的兽皮。他听不见任何脚步和喧嚣，因此应是在室内。起初拉姆斯动不了，四肢都麻木不听使唤，所以他先试着挪动舌头，接着在眼皮下转动眼珠，挣扎许久才将眼睛睁开。

“你醒了。”

一个女人坐在床边，拉姆斯还没看清便已通过声音判断出对方的身份。他意识到自己已被押回临冬城，珊莎•史塔克的出现已经说明了一切。

他的头脑比身体恢复得快，很快便开始运转。在森林女巫的小屋中藏匿的日子里，拉姆斯无时无刻都在想若是他被抓住会落得什么下场。在他的设想中，很多都包括有与珊莎对峙的情景，但大多是在地牢或是刑架前，而不是在这样一个温暖的、几乎称得上是温馨的房间里。

“感觉如何，波顿大人？”

对方刻意加重的称谓更像是句讽刺，拉姆斯想起大战前她也是如此称呼自己，他十分明白珊莎想说什么。从他背叛父亲的那天起，他便是唯一的波顿，随着他的军队覆灭于临冬城下，剩下的亲信作鸟兽散，这姓氏便失去了意义。

“又见面了。”拉姆斯喉咙嘶哑，但他不想主动讨水喝，“亲爱的妻子。”

他明知道这句话会触动对方的逆鳞，但他就是喜欢看女人那张端正漂亮的脸因为愤怒变得扭曲。“你很清楚眼下的状况。”珊莎说，“你现在是阶下囚，我随时都能处置你。”

拉姆斯笑了。他还以为这头小狼在逃离魔爪后有了什么蜕变，结果在看似冷静的面具下还是如此不堪一击。“既然如此，我的脑袋为何还好端端地呆在脖子上？”他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，迎上史塔克厌弃的目光，“还是说，夫人对我的 ‘处置’另有心思？”

他原本想尽快激怒珊莎，以为自己谋个痛快的死法。这种境况他再清楚不过，留给她思考的时间越多，他就可能遭受更残酷的折磨。但出乎意料的，珊莎也跟着他笑了起来，直到拉姆斯再笑不下去，表情都僵在脸上，她才轻松地说:“对，我本来是想立刻杀你。不过砍头对你来说太过仁慈，我想将你拴在狗舍里，让饥肠辘辘的猎犬享用它们的主人。”她边说边将盖在拉姆斯身上的兽皮掀开，冷冰冰的空气激起一层颤栗，拉姆斯发现自己未着片缕，只有几处伤口缠着止血的绷带。女人又细又软的手指像几片羽毛拂过他的腰线，路过大腿处的伤口时加重了力道，让拉姆斯不禁倒吸一口冷气，“但学士为你处理伤口时发现了件有趣的事情，为此我改变了计划。”

“什么？”拉姆斯意识到自己开始落于下风。他心里隐约有种不好的念头，这个可怕的想法并非心血来潮，早在听闻卡尔尼斯虔诚诉说旧神的心愿时，这个念头便如影随形，不仅如此，那些树林中虚无缥缈却一直追随着他的声音也让他心神不宁......

但珊莎却偏偏不肯直接为他解答。她的手指和言语都如同幽灵般冰冷，在前临冬城公爵的耐心和自尊上一寸一寸碾过，“对于这个问题，我和琼恩的意见有分歧。”拉姆斯有些惊讶，他几乎忘了那个私生子的事情。他为什么不在这里？

“我本想按照原来的想法处置，但琼恩认为不该波及无辜的性命，因此执意要将你的性命再延缓几月......现在想来，让你活上一段时间也不是个坏主意。”

不可能。霎时间，他似乎和身下的床一起被无形的漩涡吸卷进去，房间里的陈设都好似在头顶旋转，被巨大的吸力撕扯成齑粉——短短一瞬间他什么都看不见，眼前只剩漆黑。不可能！但对于珊莎的话拉姆斯再找不出其他解释。无辜的性命？延缓几月？这怎么听上去都像是......

“你在骗我。”他挣扎着想要起身，但珊莎的手掌抵上他的胸口，轻而易举地将他推回床上。与此同时，女Alpha的信息素瞬间包裹上来，毫无阻隔地接触他的皮肤，钻进他的皮肉，让拉姆斯好不容易积攒的力气荡然无存。

“我不是骗子，你才是。”她笑意未减，揶揄道，“你在我眼里不是领主，不是丈夫，甚至不是人——我没必要和不是人的东西撒谎。你之所以现在还活着，不是因为谁怜悯你，而是因为你的孩子。”

孩子！

拉姆斯的整张脸都因愤怒和不可置信变得通红，他张开嘴，却什么刻薄的话也说不出来。

不可能。他又一次想道。这是个骗局，史塔克一定是在打什么鬼主意，但他们想从他这里得到什么？他们还能从他这里得到什么？

“这么吃惊？我还以为你很清楚自己是什么货色。”珊莎的手向他两腿间伸去，拉姆斯立刻夹紧了腿，脸色难看得像是吃了人肉——他又不合时宜地感受到口中的苦涩。他真的很需要水。“我知道这孩子不是我的。是哈雷德·卡史塔克？安柏•霍瑟？随便哪个为你守城的士兵？还是那个被你一刀划开喉咙的仆人？”这些话放在以往只会令他发笑——但他现在却像被一把刀生生剖开，里面的内脏都流了出来，恶臭扑鼻地暴露在对方的视线里。

“不论如何，你该感谢北境之王的仁慈。是他留下你的一条狗命。”珊莎的手终于从他身上抽离，她站起身抚平裙摆，居高临下地打量自己曾经的夫婿。拉姆斯睁大眼。红胡子的野人曾以北境之王的名号提起过琼恩，但那时他的脑袋很不清醒，无法消化这个信息。

那名号本该属于我，他不甘地想。想想他为此毁掉的一切……

“将他铐起来。”两个男人走进房间，按史塔克夫人的吩咐将拉姆斯的手绑在床头。拉姆斯本以为折磨将要开始，但珊莎却重新为他盖好毯子，亲昵地抚摸他的脸。

“睡个好觉，拉姆斯。”她说，“我们还有许多个日夜来慢慢叙旧，但现在你腹中的孩子需要休息。”

——

一个孩子。

拉姆斯知道Omega会承担这样的风险，但他未曾想过自己的肚子真会被这样一个意外占据。他搞不清错误是在何时犯下的，究竟是哪一次他忘记喝下月茶，让Alpha搞大了他的肚子？

他没将这个消息分享给多米尼克。当拉姆斯从学士的房间走出时，他的双脚好像套上了沉重的镣铐，拖拽着让他行动迟缓。窗外的天空被惨淡的愁云积压成乳灰色，一场大雨就要来临——更可能是一场暴风雪，拉姆斯咬着嘴唇，他本要和哥哥一起去打猎，现在看来计划要泡汤了。

一个孩子。

孤独的阴影披在他的身后，拉姆斯穿过主堡下方的场子，希望能在那找到多米尼克的身影。他无法向哥哥开口，将这个消息告诉对方——多米尼克会怎么说？他的脸会不会失去往日的温柔？他的声音会不会变得像结冻的冰碴？但拉姆斯转念一想又安心下来。他不知道我的秘密，父亲答应过永不会向他提起这个秘密。

他不知道我是个婊子。

下体的不适感迫使拉姆斯停下脚步，他下意识地用手扶住小腹。学士说这孩子已有三个月，之前拉姆斯还以为他微微隆起的肚子是吃了太多馅饼的缘故，但此刻他清晰地感知到腹中的东西与众不同。该死，他得尽快作出决定，如果再拖下去，他的肚子就会像皮球一样隆起，那时还不搞得人尽皆知？

“原来你在这儿。”拉姆斯立刻抽回放在肚子上的手，多米尼克见他怪异的举动只是微微皱了皱眉头，“我已经备好马，在城门口等了你许久。”

“我不想去了。”拉姆斯觉得自己的声音听上去很虚弱，他羞赧地低下头，“今天恐怕有场大雪，树林里什么猎物都不会有。”

幸而多米尼克没有追问，他俯过身亲吻拉姆斯的脸颊，热乎乎的气息里有罂粟奶的味道，那是多米尼克的信息素。拉姆斯喜欢被这股甜蜜包裹，他身上的疼痛都因此消失，小腹中那个沉坠的东西也不再那么令他难受了。

“那我们就留在这里。”多米尼克似乎感知到弟弟的不安，便将他搂进怀里。他有战士的强壮体格，能将弟弟整个笼罩起来，但他的怀抱却轻柔又温暖，让拉姆斯不合时宜地眼角酸涩。一股陌生的情绪、从未有过的情绪翻卷出来，让他害怕。从没有人这样搂着他。

“别担心，这里可不是什么小村子，我们的城堡足以阻挡风雪。”

——

琼恩在门口犹豫了很久。两个守卫一声不吭，但他知道他们都在看着他，疑惑他反常的举动。

剥皮人在森林深处被人找到，几个野人将他带回来时他已神志不清，他们不得不将他装在推车里。拉姆斯比琼恩上次见时变了许多，他的脸上没有红润的血色，嘴唇干得像两片纸，在憔悴的胡茬下紧闭在一起。琼恩本以为他们的重逢会是充满恨意与愤怒的，这个自诩高贵的混蛋会捧着他那点可笑的自尊挺直腰板，用挑衅的笑容迎接琼恩的怒火。但男人却像个狼狈的流浪汉，浑身都是泥土和血，整个人仿佛拆线的木偶，这让琼恩连打他的兴趣都没有了。

在他的吩咐下，波顿被安置在温暖的房间里，女佣们将他破烂不堪的衣服解下——令人惊奇的是他的斗篷似乎属于谷地的士兵。学士随后赶到，解开野人们简单的包扎查看伤口，据托蒙德所说，两处最严重的伤并不是他们造成的，当他们赶到时，拉姆斯已经流了许多血，他身后的小茅屋已是大火冲天，所有东西都付之一炬。

“那就是他一直以来的藏身之处？”琼恩追问，“他为何烧掉那里，是想掩盖什么？”

“这你得问他自己。”野人的鼻息把乱蓬蓬的胡子吹起，琼恩知道他对波顿有多么憎恶——他的同胞还有许多埋在城外的雪地里。托蒙德欲言又止，但琼恩知道他想要剥皮人尽快付出代价。

“等他醒了我自会问话。在那之后——”

“你该把他交给我。”琼恩的话被打断了。他回过头，看到珊莎站在走廊尽头，虽然她看上去神色如常，但在场所有人都能听出她话里的愤怒。“你们找到他，为何不第一时间告诉我？”

琼恩抿起嘴。他并非刻意隐瞒，若说真有什么理由......他看向站在珊莎身后的艾林谷公爵，后者也在打量他。狡猾的贝里席会想办法利用存活的波顿，他身上的不确定因素实在太多。琼恩不明白为何珊莎能容忍他时刻陪在身边，但他始终是尊重珊莎的想法的。

学士的出现打破了僵局。他从房间里出来，鼻头挂着汗珠，脸色也变得和拉姆斯一样白。“怎么样？”琼恩问道，学士的目光落在他脸上，又落在房间尽头的两人身上，最后停在地板的夹缝里。

“他的新伤没有大碍，其他已经愈合的......”学士的表情像是嘴里含着苦草，“他在最近一次发情时有过性事，依我看来，波顿公爵已怀孕有两月了。”

“怀孕？”在场所有人都倒吸一口冷气，虽然拉姆斯•波顿是Omega的事实人尽皆知，但没人愿意相信这样的魔鬼也能孕育生命。琼恩只觉得浑身的热度都离他远去，而身旁的珊莎显然更震惊。空旷的走廊瞬间被令人不安的沉默充满，接着所有的目光都汇聚在琼恩身上。这时他才想起自己的身份。

他是北境之王，所有人都在等他作出决定。这感觉让他觉得快要窒息，琼恩想，他该说点什么？

在他找到自己的舌头前，贝里席先一步替他解围。“恐怖堡还残留着波顿的亲信，许多贵族仍伺机而动，北境尚未安稳。恐怖堡公爵的性命自然有他的价值，他的孩子更是如此。”

“等他醒了，我自然会召集领主进行公开审判。”琼恩回答，“审判会决定他的价值。”

“那他腹中的孩子该如何处理？”珊莎的目光落在琼恩身后的木门上。

琼恩握紧拳头。他得避免自己将真实想法脱口而出——他想用长剑隔开剥皮人的喉咙，让他和他的孽种消失。他越是想起被一箭穿心的瑞肯，这种嗜血的冲动便愈发强烈。但强烈的道德像枷锁一般束缚着他，使他无法做出这样的事来——他不是拉姆斯。琼恩在心中祈祷，恨意不会将他扭曲成与那男人一样的东西。

“那么，审判就要延后。在这之前波顿都要受到严密的看守，等他把孩子生出来，等待他的会是死刑。”

珊莎嘴唇微微颤动，最终没有提出任何异议，于是也没人再说什么。在那之后，他们纷纷散去，琼恩回到主堡，等着他的是数不清的觐见者，这让他暂时忘记了剥皮人的事情。

等日常事务结束后，天已经变成雾黑，琼恩与留在临冬城的其他贵族一同参加晚宴，但他在高席上端坐着，只觉得四肢百骸都在蠢蠢欲动，告诉他不该留在这里。贵族们举杯畅饮，骑士与野人并肩而食，几杯酒过去便渐渐忘记偏见拥在一起，嘴里唱着乱七八糟的调子。

珊莎早早离开，在那之后，琼恩灌下几杯烈酒，也跌跌撞撞地走出大厅，期间拒绝了所有侍从的跟随。等他走出主堡，欢笑声渐渐远离，琼恩才褪去一副醉态，快步向关押波顿的角楼走去。

注视他的只有天上的星月。琼恩想，他登上台阶，在房间尽头停下。两个守卫见他来了立刻退到两旁，然而就在触摸门把的那一刹那，琼恩犹豫了。

他来这里做什么？波顿还在昏迷，他进去无非只能见到那张憔悴不堪的脸。琼恩想象他将手环绕在拉姆斯的脖颈间，缓缓收紧，将他勒死在睡梦之中。这样对他过于仁慈，但琼恩至少可以就此摆脱缠绕他的阴影。

门那边传来一些窸窸窣窣的响动。接着琼恩听到珊莎说“你醒了”。隔着一层木板，琼恩听见拉姆斯虚弱的声音，他听上去那么沙哑，大概很需要水。珊莎在房间里多久了？她就那样坐着，等着拉姆斯醒来吗？

她也想过将他杀死在睡梦中吗？

琼恩不得而知，他转身离开走廊，就像来时一样安静。他知道两个侍卫什么也不会说，在这座城中，越来越多的人学会了沉默。


	6. Chapter 6

拉姆斯再次醒来时已是清晨，身上盖着的温暖皮毛让他短暂陷入迷茫，记忆变得模糊不清，好像他还睡在领主的大房间中。

在杀掉父亲后，他就搬进了那个房间，睡在铺满柔软裘毛的、带着他父亲气息的床上。拉姆斯不喜欢卢斯·波顿的味道，然而连放了几夜空气，带着血腥味的信息素仍久久不肯散去。

或许那味道从一开始就不是从房间里传出的。当他的刀刃捅进父亲的身体，像剖牛般剖开他的小腹，老波顿的血液便在拉姆斯的身体上留下了永久的痕迹。如果不是这样，为何现在当他躺在这间简陋的囚室中，那股味道却还是如影随形？

拉姆斯翻了个身，没有睁开眼。刺眼的白光打在他的眼皮上，提醒他即将到来的各种痛苦。房间的角落里传来窸窸窣窣的响声，接着是房门被打开的声音，伴随着一个低沉沙哑的男声而来:“他醒了。”

脚步声是属于两个人的。他们走到床边，接着盖在拉姆斯身上的皮毛被掀开，冰冷的空气霎时间灌进来。拉姆斯打了个哆嗦，挣扎着坐起身来，愤怒地看着两个搅了他安宁的男人。

“公爵夫人吩咐我们给你沐浴。”其中一个守卫说，他的口音显示他是个土生土长的北境人，“快起来，木桶给你准备好了。”

拉姆斯顺着守卫的视线望去，房间里果然摆着浴桶，里面的水已经不再冒热气，应该是凉了许久了。这些混蛋，故意等水凉了再催促他起来，为的就是让他洗个凉水澡。拉姆斯绷起嘴角，用恶毒的眼神盯着两人，没说话的那个下意识地回避了他的视线，这让他心里平衡了些。

他艰难地挪下床，撑着床边的柱子站起来——大腿上的伤仍隐隐作痛，他从昨天起柴米未进，脚步虚软得像两片轻飘飘的莠草。但拉姆斯宁愿不叫两个守卫帮忙，他用皮毛裹着身体，一点点挪向木桶，赤裸的脚踩在地上让他浑身起了战栗。他终于成功够到了桶边，回头与两个幸灾乐祸的旁观者瞪视。“你们还在这儿干什么？做你们的工作去！”

“我们的职责就是看着你，波顿大人。”多嘴的那个守卫开口，虽然他叫拉姆斯“大人”，但那语气中满满的讽刺像针扎一般让拉姆斯不舒服。

“我不会在你们面前洗澡。”拉姆斯咬着牙，他希望立刻捅爆这家伙的眼球，另一个最好在他这么做时看着他。两个守卫腰间都挂着长剑，但拉姆斯不确定以自己现在的状况还挥不挥得动它们。他想要回到床上，却被守卫挡住去路，两人都身材高大魁梧，像堵墙般让他无路可走。

“大人，我建议你还是乖乖配合。”守卫说，“公爵夫人的命令很明确，必要时我们可以用任何方法完成任务。”

这两个杂碎在威胁我？拉姆斯不可置信地后退一步，他们得寸进尺地跟上来，将他逼到木桶旁，其中一个向他伸出手，拉姆斯下意识地躲开，却被另一个轻松擒住了胳膊。他立刻挣扎起来，但被两人合力压制，所有反抗的力道都被卸掉。那张毛皮在争斗中掉在地上，被士兵踢远了。

这是前所未有的羞辱，拉姆斯怒吼着，踢打守卫的皮甲和躯干，但还是被拎起来拖进木桶里，水从桶中溢出来洒了一地。他对水温不抱什么希望，却没想到会这么凉——他像是活生生被冻在冰窖里，刺骨的冷像刀割般渗进皮肤，使他尖叫起来。两个士兵很快掌握了控制他的办法，分别抓住他的脚踝和胳膊，在他破口大骂前将他整个人摁进水中。

他瞬间被夺走了呼吸的权利。水灌进他的嘴巴和鼻子，黑暗中他能感受到的只有紧紧攥着他皮肉的力量，一切都变得混沌黏稠。拉姆斯搞不清发生了什么，他感到困惑又恐慌，尖叫声都变成混合着泡沫的钝响。就在他以为自己会这样死去时，一股外力将他拖拽出水面，空气重新填满肺部，让他的整条喉管都火辣辣的疼。

“还想挣扎吗，大人？”

拉姆斯回答不了，他呛咳得流出眼泪，水从他的鼻子和嘴里溢出来。见他不回答，守卫忽然拽着他的头发，再次将他摁进水底。拉姆斯拼命试图抬起头，却被禁锢着无法逃脱。等到空气再次回到肺腔时，他已失去了全部力气，浑身瘫软下去，士兵们感受到他的服从，仿佛要挤碎他骨头的钳制放松了些。“你刚才的气焰都哪去了？”士兵边说边抓着拉姆斯的头发，迫使他仰起头，拉姆斯恐惧地哽咽一声，生怕对方随时会让他再体验那种生不如死的感觉。

“他们说你怀孕了。”说着，两人的视线都落向水面下拉姆斯平坦的小腹，使他不由得抽紧了身体。“如果不是因为这个，我们也不必在这里伺候你这条狗命。”

拉姆斯没有反驳。他的大脑因缺氧变得迟钝，气管的疼痛被放大，让他几乎吐不出完整的句子来。“你没什么想说的吗？”抓着他头发的手指又紧了紧，拉姆斯立刻小声抗拒道：“等等......”

“你说什么？”

“不......”他的声音明显在发抖，“我洗就是了。”

“是吗？大人现在的状态，恐怕自己洗不是很方便吧。”粗糙的手掌握住他的脖子，拉姆斯震惊地对上守卫的眼睛，不敢相信他刚刚听到的话。“你疯了！”他骇然反驳，“公爵夫人不会允许你们这种行为，我......”然而不等他说完，那人便再次将他的头摁进水里，这次拉姆斯虽然有了预料，却还是呛了几口水。他的伤口在挣扎中迸裂开来，血雾混进水中，拉姆斯分不清铁锈味是在水里还是在他的口中。

他们不能这么对我。拉姆斯痛苦地想。然而另一个声音却说道，这一切都是你应得的。那个声音他再熟悉不过。有时拉姆斯甚至觉得多米尼克从未离开，他一直都以某种方式留在自己身边，就像属于父亲的挥之不去的血腥味一样。但多米尼克似乎从未用如此冷酷的语气对他说过这样的话，他留给拉姆斯的往往是富有柔情的甜言蜜语，恐怖堡的继承人对待自己的弟弟就像骑士呵护珍贵美丽的花朵。拉姆斯痛恨这个。骑士为了欣赏短暂的美丽往往亲手扼下花朵赖以生存的根茎。

他想要的从来不只是做哥哥的婊子。

在拉姆斯失去意识之前，空气再次仁慈地拥抱了他。这一次他身上禁锢的力量都消失得无影无踪，他扒着桶边剧烈地咳嗽起来，干呕着将水吐出。视野终于由纵横颠倒恢复正常，映入眼帘的不再是守卫的盔甲，而是一条漆黑长衫的下摆。

“你还好吗？”

拉姆斯抬起头，对上一双乌黑的眼睛。两个士兵都沉默地站在一旁，方才要将他活活溺死的那个鼻子流了血，看上去是被打了一拳。

“你在这儿干什么？”拉姆斯没理会琼恩•雪诺假惺惺的关切，他皱起眉，勉强坐直了身体，为自己狼狈的模样被看到面红耳赤。

“......我给你带了衣服。”乌鸦古怪的回答让拉姆斯更加困惑，前者显然也觉得十分尴尬，于是转过头面对两个士兵。“你们刚才在做什么？”

“陛下，珊莎夫人说......”

“如果你们将他溺死，审判就无法进行。”琼恩打断了对方的话，“这后果你们没法承担，我想公爵夫人的初衷也不是让你们杀掉他。”看着两个守卫坐立难安的模样，拉姆斯内心五味参杂，不知是该感到得意还是恼怒。他们面对琼恩·雪诺那野种时恭敬得就像对待神明，而对他却像对待一头牲畜，这种落差让他心里很不是滋味。但比起被守卫折磨，这种不快还算可以接受。

琼恩来回扫了扫两个沉默的守卫，最后疲惫地叹息道：“你们先下去吧，把鼻子的伤处理一下。”两人接到命令后便立刻离去了，房间里只剩下琼恩和拉姆斯。这次沐浴可以说是一片狼藉，木桶周围的地面都被水浸透了，桶里剩下的一半让拉姆斯难以克制地打着寒颤。他一直警惕地盯着乌鸦，提防着对方做出什么举动。但琼恩的目光一直没落在拉姆斯身上，而是四下打量了房间一番，随后他将手中的衣物放在床上，对拉姆斯点了点头。“洗好了就把衣服换上，我在门外等你。”

“你知道我不会因此感谢你，对吧？”拉姆斯突然说，“你想要什么？”

琼恩似乎没料到他会这么说，灰白的脸闪过一丝恼怒，但却转瞬即逝，他很快便又换回了那副严肃冷漠的神情。

“我也没指望你会感激别人。”

直到门被再次合上，拉姆斯都没明白对方到底想搞什么把戏。

——

怀孕的事情终于还是藏不住了。起初拉姆斯还能靠几层厚厚的衣服掩盖日渐隆起的肚子，但几个月过后，他已经不能再用吃胖作为借口掩人耳目。值得庆幸的是，他们的父亲受到征召，在月初便带着军队出城去，这期间恐怖堡的大小事宜都由多米尼克掌管。

那天晚上，当多米尼克终于察觉到异常，要求拉姆斯脱下衣服给他看看后，拉姆斯别无选择，只能将自己隐瞒了许久的秘密全盘托出。令他没想到的是，多米尼克在短暂的惊讶后，第一个露出的表情竟然是无法克制的笑容。

“你......你真的怀孕了？”他像抚摸神木般小心翼翼地将手掌附上拉姆斯的肚子，将最后一件衣物也解开。拉姆斯的小腹肉眼可见地鼓起，肌肉的线条已经消失不见，取而代之的是柔软光滑的皮肤。他的胸部也变大了，奶头已经肿起，粉色的乳晕看上去香甜可口。多米尼克瞪大眼睛，有些口干舌燥，他自然也喜欢弟弟原来的样子，但眼前的画面就像是松饼浇上蜂蜜和奶油，让他嘴里泛起一股甜蜜的味道来。

“我们的孩子。”他珍惜地抚摸那层薄薄的肚皮，透过掌心的温暖仿佛本身便具有生命一般，“拉姆斯，你不知道我究竟有多开心。为什么现在才告诉我？”

“我以为......”拉姆斯咬着下唇，将话咽回肚里。这一切都是错误，腹中突然多出的生命让他几个月来都心神不宁。他的计划里从来就没有这部分。

一个孩子。

“我要做父亲了……”多米尼克拉着弟弟冰凉的手，让他在床上坐下来，“我真迫不及待想要见到它。”

“父亲知道了怎么办？”拉姆斯无情地浇灭了多米尼克的热情，“他总会知道的。”

他看着哥哥眼中的温暖一点点消失，多米尼克终于从被喜悦冲昏的头脑中抽离，他伤心地低头亲吻拉姆斯的肚子，灰色的眼眸染着担忧。他们都知道这样下去结局会是什么。拉姆斯攥起拳头。他不该走到今天这一步的，但始终有根看不见的线牵扯着他，阻止他毁掉这个孩子。

拉姆斯不知道那是什么，沉坠着的，撕扯着他的心脏，让他头一次害怕失去。

“我们可以离开这里。”

这话不可能是多米尼克说出的。拉姆斯震惊地僵在原地。他一定是理解错了——

“你和我，我们一起离开。”多米尼克接着说，他的眼中又有了希望，但这次却是几近疯狂，“我们可以去个没人能找到的地方，抛弃贵族的身份，过普通的日子。”他接着亲吻弟弟的肩头，“只有我和你，还有我们的孩子......我们会很幸福......”

不。他在心里尖叫道。你不明白，没有生活比在这里更好，你没有在那种肮脏不堪的地方生活过，你根本就不懂！

“拉姆斯？”多米尼克英俊而悲伤的脸叫人心碎，这让拉姆斯想要更彻底地毁掉他，打断他的骨头，将皮肉一寸寸剥开去除。但多米尼克显然没看出他内心真正的想法，他失望地苦笑道，“确实，这是痴心妄想。我永远也离不开这里......这里从我出生起便注定是我的坟墓。”

“但这不该是你的，拉姆斯。你还有机会离开。”他的话是拉姆斯最不想听到的，“我会为你安排马车，给你准备足够的金子。别担心，我不会让你受委屈的。若是父亲要抓你回来，我一定会阻止他......”

拉姆斯打断了哥哥的话，“我哪都不去。”他环住多米尼克的肩膀，“我绝不会离开你。”

他们拥抱着，紧紧贴在一起，多米尼克的心跳仿佛鼓声阵阵作响。在多米尼克看不到的地方，拉姆斯的脸上没有表情，仿佛一张坚硬的面具。

我哪都不去，他想，这里好歹是座不错的坟墓。

总比葬身荒野好得多。

——

琼恩给他准备的衣服有些不合身，不过拉姆斯也不奢望能穿自己曾经的那些做工考究的衣服，这套普通侍从的行头总比他曾让臭佬穿的破布要强。

他慢吞吞地擦干身体，换好衣裳，在出门时不意外地看到了野种的一张臭脸。拉姆斯一直阴郁的心情因为这气恼的表情好转了许多，他恶劣地笑了笑，走上前去迎接男人的目光。

“等很久了？”

琼恩一言不发扭头就走，拉姆斯虽然不想跟上去，但那两个守卫仍站在门口，虎视眈眈地望着他，于是他还是跟上了雪诺的脚步，随他离开塔楼。

“我们要去哪儿？做什么？”拉姆斯问道，“如果你要把我带去刑讯室审问，最好先铐上我。如果我是你就不会这么愚蠢——”

一直大步前行的琼恩忽然停下来，拉姆斯猝不及防撞在他背上，差点摔倒在雪地里。

“如果你不闭嘴，我倒不介意给你戴上口枷。”雪诺的眼神让拉姆斯下意识地吞咽，那双黑色的眼睛从他的脸飘向他的喉结，随后迅速移开了。

拉姆斯本想激怒对方，但他却没想到会从雪诺身上得到些愤怒以外的反应。他们两个沉默地进入主堡，通过曲折的路线到达了藏书室。

“你带我来这里干什么？”拉姆斯狐疑地停下来，这里平时只有学士使用，除去读书外也用来传递信件。

琼恩没回答他，而是打开门将他推了进去。屋内还有几个人——学士，艾林谷公爵，还有珊莎。

“你来晚了。”珊莎冷冰冰地说，视线却落在拉姆斯身后的琼恩身上。贝里席公爵嘴角挂着笑容，看上去若有所思，拉姆斯也回以假惺惺的微笑。

“哦，是守卫出了点小问题。”他轻描淡写地回答，“他们差点把我淹死在洗澡水里。不过我还是来了，不是吗？”

“你要给恐怖堡写一封信。”珊莎显然对他的遭遇不怎么同情，她拍拍椅子，尽管拉姆斯对这种呼唤的方式十分不满，但还是坐下了。“承认琼恩北境之王的地位，让你的支持者投降。”

“我为什么要这么做？”拉姆斯眯起眼，珊莎从他进门起就不断散发出信息素来施压，不得不说，这的确有效，方才拉姆斯坐下就是因为双腿发软，他的体内深处正无时无刻不涌出一股促使他臣服的力量。

“我不介意自己来写这封信。”珊莎的手放在他的肩头，却沉重得好似千斤重担，“不过那要附上你的几根手指做为信物。你自己选。”

——

琼恩一进门便闻到了珊莎的信息素。同样身为Alpha，他难免感觉到一种原始的威胁性，这让他血液沸腾，但他还是选择留在房间里。

拉姆斯•波顿看上去比他要难受得多。他毕竟是这里唯一的Omega，顺从的天性让男人从进门起便面色发红，额头渗出了汗珠。在珊莎的指示下，剥皮人终于不情愿地开始写信，在他开始按照珊莎的要求书写时，琼恩把贝里席叫出房间，后者丝毫没有抗拒便同意了。

两人一前一后进入走廊，琼恩关上身后的门，决定单刀直入。

“如今北境战事已进入尾声，我想此时艾林谷更需要你。”

“你说得有道理，大人。”贝里席望着窗外盖满大雪的树冠，喃喃道，“我很想念仍有绿色的地方。”

“珊莎对你十分信任。”琼恩说，“你最好不要辜负她的期望。”

培提尔闻言轻笑，灰绿色的眼睛眨了眨。“辜负？”他转过来面对琼恩，笑容让人捉摸不透，“大人，你该知道谁才是北境的敌人。”

谁才是敌人？琼恩也不再确定了。他曾以为守夜人的兄弟不会背叛自己，但那些扎在身上的刀刃无时无刻不警醒着他。

他担负不起信任的代价。

书房内传来的巨响打断了他们的谈话。琼恩连忙冲进房间，只见桌子被掀翻在地，瓶瓶罐罐在地上碎成粉末。拉姆斯站在窗边，用手臂勒住珊莎的脖子，另一只手里攥着罐子的碎片。他的脸被珊莎打破了，鲜血浸染的嘴唇让他看上去像个吃人的野兽。

“别过来！”见琼恩想要拔剑，他立刻大声说，“给我准备一匹马，现在就去。否则我就割断她的喉咙。”


End file.
